Her Lust, His Love
by SaskiaSama
Summary: The newest recruit from Tokyo... a slut? Sasuke sighed. Kakashi could do better than this. She looked up, her sunglasses on her head. She looked at him with her piercing green eyes and he saw it. The hurt, the embrassment, the longing for love. SasuSaku
1. Chapter 1

**~*Sexiest Ninja of Konoha*~: **Soooo I'm back :D Here's one I realized may interest you guys. Enjoy :D

**Her Lust, His Love**

Dammit, she was tired of living like this. Lovers by night, filled with lust and sexual pleasures, strangers by day, cold and unforgiving. She hated them, these one night stands. She hated the men she was with every night, seeking in them comfort and protection, hoping that maybe her search was over, only to be disappointed in the man, her feelings, and herself. She promised herself it wouldn't happen anymore, but it did. She couldn't help it; she was addicted to sex, sue her. The nights were great, she has to admit, but she hates herself in the morning, waking up next to a man she doesn't even remember leaving with, sticky with his seed. The infinite pleasures to quench her lust, but the ultimate price she pays with.

Her soul. Sometimes, she considers just killing herself, get it all over with. But she isn't a quitter; she won't give up that easily. Drink, just drink. Lap dance? Sure, she was plastered enough. Strip? No, she was much too classy for that. Buy you a drink? Of course, who doesn't want a free shot? Have sex with me? I thought you would never ask. The summary of her life. She hated it, like the men. Their beady eyes looking her once over, lust driving them to her will. They were putty in her hands. They knew it, she knew it, the whole damn world knew it with one look at her body.

Sin. So what? She wasn't a religious ass. Stick it up your cunt and get over it, that was her policy. Do what you need to survive, screw the bible. Screw the people around you, they don't know, they don't know you at all. Why waste your time with them? Live for yourself, only yourself. People weren't to be trusted. Only you can save you from yourself. Then why was she still looking for him? The one who she could trust herself with; there was no such man, he was a prince, a prince from a far away fairy tale that your mother read to you when you were a little girl. When she cared.

Change. Everyone goes through it, why make such a big deal when it happens? Indifference is the key, the key to life, to sex. She can't fight it, she can't fight anything without indifference. Or change. Yes, change was the most important part. She had to change herself, bend herself to the will of men. To get what she wants, she must change. New hair, new clothes, new name. New identity. She isn't herself anymore when she entertains a life like this. But she needs something new, something other than those nights, those terrible nights that kill her a little more on the inside. Anymore nights like those and she would be completely dead, a shell of her former self. And that's not what she wanted. She wants a family. Yes, a slut like her wants a family. Got a problem with that? Fuck you, then.

**~*Sexiest Ninja of Konoha*~: **sooooo it was kinda short, but it's like a prologue, you know? Yes, it is going to become a SasuSaku, just not yet, gotta wait ;)


	2. Chapter 2

***~Sexiest Ninja of Konoha*~ **Here it is! My latest piece of shit… hope you like it :D I'm very much enjoying writing this saga ^

* * *

Sasuke rubbed his temples tiredly. He really didn't want to be here, listening to Kakashi drone on about something useless. He had a terrible hangover, which was partly his fault, but partly Naruto's. He had been the one to suggest the damn club in the first place.

"You agree, Sasuke?" Kakashi asked sternly. Sasuke's head shot up, but he regretted it almost instantly. He clutched at it, no longer able to hide his discomfort.

"Yeah, yeah, fine," he mumbled. Naruto groaned from the table where he had been sleeping comfortably but had jerked away at Kakashi's tone. It was the last time he took shots with the Uchiha on a weekday. Kakashi sighed at the two.

"Well obviusly the only ones who are listening here are Neji and Shikamaru," he said, glaring at the two hungover boys. Neji raised a hand.

"Uhh, sans the Neji," he grumbled. Shikamaru shook his head at his teammates.

"Immature," he whispered under his breath. Kakashi sat up.

"Fine, just go, I'll tell you the important news that may or may not change your lives later," he huffed angrily. The four jerked to attention immediately.

"What? Another sighting?" Sasuke asked, trying not to wince at his volume. Kakashi sat back down.

"Yes, but it's tricky; the leader here is someone we've never seen before, we can't find anything on him. All we know is that his name is Saigatou, and his gang are a lot called The Demons. We have no way of knowing anything about them. We barely know all of the member's names. So we're sending one of you to Tokyo to figure this out," Kakashi explained. Shikamaru nodded.

"Well it had better be me then, shouldn't it?" he said indifferently. Kakashi raised an eyebrow.

"Why you?" he answered. Shikamaru shrugged, sitting back. He hated explaining himself.

"Why not?" Shikamaru challenged. Naruto banged his fist on the table, and groaned again.

"Just send him, I'm tired of your yelling," he said hoarsely. Kakashi sighed. Now _he_ felt as if he had a hangover.

"Fine, fine, but if Shikamaru goes, we will be traded a new member, someone from Tokyo," he said needlessly. They had been through this before. Loose a member, gain a member. Sasuke glared at their commander.

"Let's wrap this up, Kakashi," he growled. Kakashi sighed louder, wordlessly voicing his dissapproval of his latest drinking rampage. Fuck it.

"Fine, you may go. Report back here tomorrow at noon. I have more information to tell you," he adjourned, rising from his seat. The others followed, Shikamaru leading his friends out the door. One by one, they piled in Shikamaru's car, a new corvette he had purchased only a few weeks ago. He just hoped none of them upchucked on his new interior. Shikamaru clicked in the keys, revving the engine before taking off. Normally, they would be speeding down the interstate, but to avoid moans from his friends, he took it at a neutral fifty. He shifted to cruise, glancing at Sasuke, who was leaning his head against the window in the passengers seat.

"I warned you guys not to drink so much last night; hangovers kill," he chuckled annoyingly. Sasuke didn't bother to look at him. He just wanted to get home so he could figure out another way to work off his hangover other than sleep.

-X-

Sakura glanced behind her, sliding her sunglasses a little down her nose so she could see clearly. Not satisfied, she shifted them back to their original spot, continuing on her way. She readjusted her purse, her heels clicking against the cracked pavement. Her eyes were lidded heavily with last ngiht's eye shadow and her mascara was a tad smudged, but that's what glasses were for, right? She continued her pace briskly as she passed a dark alley. She didn't want to get caught in one of those at this time of day. Crazy shit happened in the shadows in this part of town. She forgot why the hell she had agreed to meet this mystery man here, this early in the morning. She glanced at her watch. 10:15. Perfect, she was late. She spotted her destination, sidestepping a broken beer bottle and the whistling men who had broken it. She entered the cafe, glancing around her. She stopped as a man raised two fingers and beckoned her. She bristled. No one _beckoned_ Haruno Sakura. She acted as if she hadn't seen him and proceeded to the register. The man drummed his fingers as she ordered a coffee and flirted a little with the sweating cashier boy. She gave him a little wink and thanked him, sipping it lightly as she walked slowly to his table. Her legs looked amazing in the short shorts she was wearing, her breasts audible through her see through shirt. She sat down.

"You wanted to talk to me?" she asked simply, setting her coffee down. The man nodded curtly.

"You are being redeployed," he said, writing something on a piece of paper and sliding it over to her. She pouted.

"But I don't wanna leave, I love Tokyo! And where the hell am I going anyway?" she asked angrily, folding her arms. The man nodded towards the paper. She read the name. Konoha. What a weird name. She sighed. Oh well.

"When am I leaving?" she asked.

"In three day. I suggest you start packing," he said simply. Standing and placing a bill on the table. He put his opaque glasses on, exiting the cafe quietly. Sakura slumped in her chair. Her body shook with the prospect of entering a new town, with different men. She was really tired of playing her way up by playing her way into mens beds.

_'Maybe this is different, maybe I'll find... him...'_ Sakura allowed herself to hope for a moment before she shook her head, laughing bitterly. _He_ was only a figment of her imagination. She stood up abruptly, tossing the coffee cup into the trash, barely touching it. She exited the cafe; she had to get out, she needed to walk, to stop thinking. She always got herself into trouble when she started thinking. She looked down at her clenched fist, she unclenched it slowly, slowing her pace as she did so. It was the paper the man had handed her. _Konoha_. She smirked. It may yet prove interesting for her.

-X-

Sasuke pulled himself up again. He was sweating profusely, his head was reeling, but he didn't care. He always got those nightmares when he slept after a night of drinking. His mouth trembled as he pulled himself up again. Again. Again. His muscles bulged, his biceps straining to do his bidding. He let himself drop. He was panting, the sweat dripping from his every being. He swiped a hand across his brow, his legs shaking. He lowered himself onto the bench behind him. He glanced around the room. The home gym had been a stretch, in his opnion, but it was easier than making the commute from his home to the local gym. He grabbed a towel from a nearby rack and slung it around his shoulders. He rested his aching head in his hands. He knew he should be sleeping, for his healths sake. But it had been a while since he had cared about his health. He got up slowly, avoiding another head rush and walked over the the showers. He removed his shorts, turning on the faucet. He let the cold water rush over him, dousing his burning skin in the cold rivers of his memories. As the water fell around him, he remembered. Remembered the cold of the river as he had been plunged down into it, the unforgiving, merciless hand holding him down there until his world became black. He slammed a fist against the tiled wall. He shut the faucet off, stopping the water, stopping the memories. He let out the breath he had been holding. He looked into the deep blue tiles of the shower wall. After a few moments, he let his hand fall from the wall, turning on his heel and rummaging through the closet near the showers. He found a towel that he tied around his waist. He grabbed another and towel-dried his hair quickly before letting it rest around his shoulders. He pushed the door of his gym open, stepping into the pool room. He walked slowly towards the other end and opened yet another door. Light flooded in, burning his eyes and sending his head into another spinning frenzy. He was standing in the sun room. Of course. He opened another door to his right. Finally, he reached the kitchen.

"Seriously, the hell is with all these doors?" Sasuke mumbled to himself. He sat down on a barstool, resting his chin in his interlaced fingers. He stared blankly ahead, thinking about this new member. He personally liked Shikamaru; they had been friends since grade school, and didn't want him to leave. But it was for the good of the association. He stood up. He had sat down too long, let his mind wander too much. He walked up the grand staircase to the third floor. He passed six rooms before reaching his. He walked in, going straight to his closet to find some clothes. He passed the full-length mirror. He winced. He hated looking at himself. He had to remind himself to get rid of that damned mirror. He involuntarily glanced at his reflection. His raven-colored hair was beginning to dry, taking its naturally spiked form. His body, lean and muscular, was still wet. Yes, he looked perfect. A god. On the outside. Except for the scar the stretched from his shoulder across to his lower hip. He hated it, hated where he got it, hated what it had cost him. He turned away in disgust, rummaging through the racks of clothing, finding a black shirt with his clan's emblem on the back and a pair of black cargo shorts. He pulled them on quickly, giving his hair a quick shake before returning to his bedroom. He looked around restlessly. There was nothing for him to do. His eyes were dropping dangerously low, and he desperately needed an escape from sleep. He decided to sit on his bed as he thought of something to do.

_'Damn, it's soft,'_ Sasuke thought, yawning. He layed back, but only for a minute. But his eyes began to close. He could fight it no longer. Soon, his eyes dropped into blackness. He was just getting comfortable when the doorbell rang. He opened his eyes reluctantly. He sighed, swinging his legs off the bed. The doorbell rang again. He grumbled. He jogged down the stairs, wanting to get rid of whoever it was quickly.

"Yes, yes?" he answered the door angrily. A soft giggle came in response.

"Dear Sasuke, you're still the same," a gentle voice said, a voice he remembered painfully well. He looked up into his mother's eyes. He blinked. No way.

"Mom?" he asked tentatively. She nodded, smiling. She opened her arms in an embrace. Sasuke was about to walk into it when something stopped him. A shadow darted in front of him. He pushed him savagely back into the house. He grabbed his mother's arm, her beautiful, delicate arm. Sasuke tried to cry out, to yell, but no sound would come to his throat. The shadow stroked the arm lovingly before ripping it off. The blood splattered Sasuke. Horrified, he couldn't look away. The shadow proceeded to tear off her other arm. The blood was pouring down in buckets. Through it all, the woman had not uttered a word. Silent tears were dripping down Sasuke's face as he remained stationary, unable to do anything but watch in horror. The many grabbed his mother's head, about to rip it off. He found his voice.

"No!" he shrieked. He sat up, tossing wildly about in his bed. He looked around him. It was dark out, and he was sweating again. He looked down at his shirt. No blood. His arms? Nothing. He let out a shaky breath, running a hand through his damp hair. Another dream. A nightmare. He cried out.

"Stupid!" he yelled, banging his fist into the nighttable. It cracked under the pressure of his blow. With a thud, it fell to the ground, the legs shattered to pieces. He was panting. He stumbled to the bathroom. He yanked his shirt off, still breathing heavily. He stared at his face in the mirror. He bared his teeth. He never wanted to see his reflection again, never wanted to see his weak, disgusting face again. He punched the glass. It shattered to a thousand pieces, just like his life.


	3. Chapter 3

**~*Sexiest Ninja of Konoha:*~ **Weeee! Chapter 3! I really hope you guys like this saga; it seems as if I'm not a very popular writer here on ffn… well, I'm not surprised, there are many talented writers here! ^^ I thank those of you who read my things and R&R :D

* * *

Naruto glanced at Sasuke's bandaged knuckled, frowning.

"What you do?" he asked, nodding at Sasuke's drumming fingers. He removed them from the table.

"Nothing," he mumbled, rubbing them unconciously. He turned his attention to the door, giving Naruto a silent signal to stop asking questions. Naruto shrugged, turning to Shikamaru.

"So you find out anymore about Tokyo besides the hot chicks?" he grinned, punching Shikamaru on the arm. He shrugged.

"Nope, nothing other than what Kakashi told me, that it's busy as hell and expensive," he said sadly. There went his carefully stored savings.

"Well, you'll be spending your money on nothing but food and hookers, and I'm sure you have enough for that," Naruto said, without thinking. Shikamaru sighed.

"Yeah, whatever you say," he said, trying to get Naruto off his back. Sasuke began drumming his fingers on the table again.

"If he's going to show up an hour late, why the hell do we bother to be on time?" he grumbled, leaning back in his chair. Neji nodded.

"I say next time, we come two hours late, then maybe Kakashi will start being on time," he said.

"Or maybe Kakashi will just make you show up earlier," a voice said from the door. The four young men jumped at the sound of their commander's voice. Kakashi walked in, shooing Naruto out of his chair. He set down a folder overfilled with papers. He clicked a button on a remote. The five of them turned their attention to a large screen on the wall. A picture of a middle-aged man came on the screen. He was talking into his cellphone, looking around him suspiciously. He was wearing a black duit and a silver chain.

"This is Saigatou, taken in the Land of the Winds," Kakashi said, Sasuke squinted at the chain around his neck.

"Kakashi, zoom up on the necklace," he commanded, leaning forward in his chair. Kakashi obliged, frowning. He hadn't noticed the necklace before.

"There, on the pendant; it has a name," Sasuke pointed out. Shikamaru went up to the screen, his eyes searching the picture.

"It just says Demons," he concluded. Sasuke shook his head.

"I'm sure it's something; Kakashi, can you zoom up as close as you can and do a panoramic view of it?" he asked, standing next to Shikamaru. Kakashi pressed another button and the rest of the picture was cut, leaving the chain suspended in a black backdrop. He rotated it, showing the back. Nothing. Shikamaru shrugged. He knew he was right. Sasuke still wasn't satisfied.

"Show the sides," he said distractedly, his eyes darting around the screen. Kakashi turned it to one side, then the other. Sasuke held up a hand. There. On the side of the necklace was an a number. Shikamaru's mouth moved wordlessly.

"4239, right that number down, or put it in the computer, I'm sure it's a house or street number," Sasuke said urgently. Naruto turned to the computer behind him. He raised a hand.

"Got it," he typed the number in to their search engine. A result popped up.

"4239 Silta Street... that's it," Naruto said, slightly confused. No information on the street, no nothing. Strange. Kakashi sighed.

"And there I was thinking Sasuke actually did something smart for once," he said, shaking his head. Sasuke smirked.

"Ha ha ha," he said dryly. Naruto saved the page. They may need that later.

"Well, what now?" he said, shrugging. Kakashi took out the folder, pulling out a few sheets of paper. He handed one to each of them.

"A few papers you need to fill out; standard association papers," Sasuke glanced over it. A question stood out.

Name of Parents:  
Age:

He sighed. He put a line through it. He had no parents, he refused to put their names down. Naruto watched him sadly. He put a line through the question too. Kakashi waved a hand, giving them permission to go. They filed out, preoccupied with the papers in their hands. Shikamaru chuckled.

"'Number of victims'... seriously?" he sighed. Sasuke stiffened. The word 'victim' was too strong of a word. More like 'murdered my circumstance'. He waved goodbye to the others, clicking the alarm button on his car keys, unlocking the door. He swung inside, closing the door. He sat there for a moment. _Number of victims..._ Damn, he hated what he did. Shinobi, some called him; ninja. Some of them even had the guts to call him a samurai. But he knew what he was. He was a murderer, a trained assassin. When he was sent after someone, there was no chance of escape. He rested his head against the steering wheel, letting his memories take hold of him again. It had been the coolest thing, then, to be a shinobi. Learning from one of the best, being unstoppable, feared. Back then, when everything was a game to him, he didn't care about what his new life meant for the rest of his family, his friends. And now, ten years after his decision killed his family, he was still here. Why? He should have turned his back on the way of the shinobi, seeking his fortune somewhere else. But where else could he go? He had no one. Eleven years old and no one but a gruesome scar to keep him company. He grit his teeth. He turned the key in the ignition, speeding out of the parking lot. He merged onto the highway, speeding up. Eighty. Ninety. One hundred. He flipped the radio on, turning it up to drown out his thoughts. He had to get home, had to do something. Anything to save himself from another night of dreams.

-X-

Sakura tossed and turned in her bed. She was leaving tomorrow, so she couldn't risk sleeping in another man's bed, waking up god knew when. She barely slept in her bed, so it felt foreign; but then again, so did every bed she slept in every night. The only thing missing from her's was a man she picked up from the club. She shifted. She couldn't sleep alone! She hadn't slept alone in months. Even if not with a man, with one of her friends, her partners. Her fellow shinobi. She grinded her teeth at the word. Shinobi. What a terrible word! Even more terrible than the men and women who bore it. She squeezed her eyes shut to keep the tears from coming. But one slipped out. She wasn't a shinobi. She wasn't a ninja. She wasn't even a samurai. She was a murdered. An assassin. She killed the innocent to her and her organizations profit. She stole from them not only their possessions, but their lives. And they, in turn, took a little piece of her soul. She wiped away the stray tear angrily. She didn't cry. Crying was a sign of weakness, which she had left behind her, with her parents. Her parents...

"Dammit," she cursed, sitting up. She glanced at her clock. Five a.m.. It was good enough for her. She sat up and swung her legs over the side of the bed, stepping into her pink fuzzy slippers. She yawned. She knew her lack of sleep would catch up with her later that day, but she couldn't sit still anymore. She had to do something, or her memories would flood her again. She shook her head. No. She wouldn't let them. Her flight was at nine o'clock, so she had some time. She walked into the little kitchenette off her bedroom. She searched through the cabinets, but didn't expect to find anything. She barely ever had food in her cabinets. She usually ate out with whatever guy was on her arm that day. Or she ate at one of her friends' place. She hated her tiny apartment. Hated being alone. She found a small box of luna bars. What a surprise. She grabbed one and threw it on the counter, opening the fridge. There was a six pack and some type of moldy... something. She frowned. No milk? She blinked at the beers longingly. Half a can never hurt anyone? And she decided that she needed it since she was going to be on a plane for four and a half hours. She snapped one off, opening it and taking a gulp. She shuddered. That was better. She opened her luna bar, grabbing a few for later and tossed them in her purse. She glanced at the clock above the stove. 5:23. Ugh! She grabbed her suitcase and put it near the door. She put her sunglasses on and grabbed her purse. She took another swig of her beer before tossing it out. She locked the apartment door behind her after pulling on her plane clothes. Her black pencil skirt was the longest, most presentable skirt she had, so she figured it would do. Her matching black halter top adorned with the bulky silver chain that one of her lover's had presented to her before she dumped him at the club that night, looked exquisite against her long neck. She smiled as she applied her lip gloss, still walking towards the exit. She opened the door, letting the fresh, untainted morning air hit her face. She breathed in deeply. Might as well get some now; it would soon be thick with smoke and car exhaust. Her red heels clicked as she walked down the few steps to the pavement. It was still a little dark out, not a safe time to be out, but she didn't care. She needed to live a little before leaving. For all she knew, this could be her last time in Tokyo. She walked aimlessly down the sidewalk, away from her apartment building. She didn't give the random passerbys a second look. That would be an invitation for trouble. You never looked anyone in the eye in her neighborhood. A quick glance and a nod was all that was allowed. She smirked to herself. She had heard from some of the tourists who had gotten lost around here that it was worse than New York City. Whatever the hell that was. She had never been an apt student. She walked around until seven. She then returned to her apartment, looking around one more time before clicking the lights out, walking out the door and into a whole new world full of new things-- and men.


	4. Chapter 4

**~*Sexiest Ninja of Konoha*~: **Chapter 4 for your entertainment ^_^ please remember to R&R, I love reading your comments! Criticism encouraged, please!

* * *

Sakura stepped off the plane, perching her sunglasses on her nose. Her tousled hair was pulled up into a hasty ponytail, and her face was void of any makeup. Her skirt was the most uncomfortable thing she's ever worn, and, to top it all off, no guy had tried to hit on her the _whole time!_ That was unacceptable.

...Right?

Sakura shook her head. Of course. Men were supposed to adore her! And they couldn't in this stupid skirt. She waited for a few minutes to find her luggage. After spotting it, she dragged it off the belt, pulling it into the nearest restroom. She needed to change, and fast. She went into the largest stall and unzipped her suitcase. She tapped her finger against her pink lips as she thought. Sakura rummaged through it, spying a dark denim miniskirt. She smirked. Yeah, she was feeling it. She unzipped the damned pencil skirt and slipped on her miniskirt, already more comfortable. She frowned. Her halter top didn't really match it anymore. She found a black tube top. She nodded. Untying the unwanted top, she pulled it over her head. Pulling the tube top on, she untied her ponytail. She zipped up her suitcase and exited the stall, looking in the mirror. She pulled a brush out of her purse and began brushing her strawberry locks, letting it fall loosely around her bare shoulders. Her tube top showed a hint of her stomach, showing her diamond belly-button ring. When had she gotten that? Oh well, it looked cute anyway. Winking at her reflection, she exited the bathroom, pulling her suitcase behind her. Sakura exited the airport, sitting outside, waiting for her ride from this association; the ANBU Association, it was called. She sat patiently on a bench, wondering about her new teammates. She pulled out the little book she had been given by the commander-in-chief Kakashi. She flipped through it until she found her teammates.

**Uchiha Sasuke  
Age: 21 years  
Rank: ANBU Captain  
Weapon(s): Katana  
Secret Weapon: Kekkei Genkai Sharingan  
Interests: None  
Victims (Estimate): 2,500**

**Uzumaki Naruto  
Age: 21  
Rank: ANBU Elite  
Weapon(s): Kunai, shuriken  
Secret Weapon: Rasengan  
Interests: Ramen, women, beating Sasuke  
Victims (Estimate): 1,500**

**Hyuuga Neji  
Age: 21  
Rank: ANBU Elite  
Weapon(s): Kunai, twin swords  
Secret Weapon: Gentle Fist  
Interests: Anything his uncle doesn't own  
Victims (Estimate): 1,800**

**Nara Shikamaru (Former)  
Age: 21  
Rank: ANBU strategist  
Weapon(s): Kunai, Trench Knives (Brass knuckles)  
Secret Weapon: Shadow Possesion  
Interests: Cloud watching  
Victims (Estimate): 1,100**

Sakura tapped her chin, her lips pursed in a thin line. She wasn't sure if all guys on her team was a good thing or bad thing. Oh well, she would find out eventually, right? In front of her, a black limo drove up. The driver stepped out of the car. He walked over to her.

"Are you Haruno Sakura?" he asked politely. She nodded, standing up. He bowed respectfully to her, taking her suitcase.

"Hello, Sakura-san, I'm Hashi, your driver. I have instructions from Kakashi-sama to take you immediately to headquarters," he said, rolling her suitcase to the trunk. She nodded.

"All right, let's go," she said, walking to the door of the limo. Hashi raced over to open the door for her. She grinned at him, the flirtacious air comming naturally to her. It was a habit. He nodded, closing the door behind her. He got behind the steering wheel, hitting the ignition. He looked both ways before driving towards the highway. They cruised along as Sakura sat patiently, staring out the window blankly at the passing cars and trees. Soon, she would be at her new headquarters. Soon, she would meet her teammates. Soon, she would find a bar that served tequila shots.

-X-

Kakashi tapped his foot impatiently. He glanced around the empty room. His pupils weren't kidding when they said they would be late today. Closing his eyes, he rested his head in his hands. He ran a hand through his prematurely grey hair, careful not to disturb his forehead protector that covered his eye; it bore the symbol of the leaf, the association's emblem. Kakashi growled. He shouldn't be sitting here idly; he should be trying to look up some more information on this Saigatou, or Silta Street. He was about to search his computer database for the picture again when he sensed a presence. He looked up, and there was Sasuke, in his hungover glory. _Again_. Kakashi sighed. And this was his ANBU captain?

"Welcome Sasuke," he said loudly. Sasuke winced. He had been down this road too many times before. He waved a hand.

"Whatever," he muttered. Kakashi tapped his fingers against each other, smirking under his face mask. This could be fun.

"Where are the others?" he asked, his volume still loud. Sasuke groaned.

"I'll leave Kakashi, I swear," he said, bearing his teeth at the older man. Kakashi shrugged.

"You've said that before; now, where are-"

"Here we are," Neji said, raising a hand as he entered through the doorway. Naruto followed him, holding his head. Kakashi shook his head at his team. They were in the same position as a few days ago, sans Shikamaru. Neji took a seat at the large table in the middle of the room across from Kakashi. Sasuke and Naruto sat opposite each other on either side. Neither had lifted their heads, or moved for that matter, in the last few minutes. Kakashi, banged his fists on the table, jerking the two awake.

"What, what?" Naruto grumbled. Kakashi folded his arms. He was getting fed up.

"Listen here, and listen well; if you guys enter this room one more time with a hangover, you're both on leave for two weeks and stripped of your titles, understand?" he said in a menacing tone. Sasuke sobered at once. Two weeks? Without any missions? No way. Naruto was slower to respond.

"Sure, of course, I totally agree," he said groggily. Sasuke sat up attentively. He pushed his hangover to the back of his mind.

"All right, no more," he concluded. Kakashi nodded.

"Good, now, while we're waiting for your new teammate, whose late, may I add, I want each of you... Ahh, you're finally here," Kakashi interrupted himself. He sat back in his chair as the three swiveled around to the sound of clicking heels. Sakura entered, smiling sweetly. She felt all three eyes on her, and grinned. She was in her zone.

"Sorry I'm late, Kakashi-sama, but we were stuck in the most terrible traffic," she said, her tone sugary-sweet. Naruto blinked. Sakura winked at him, proceeding to the table. She walked slowly, leisurely. Men had to wait for her, no matter who they were, no matter where they were. Sasuke looked her up and down. Her long legs were accentuated by her microscopic skirt. Her top might as well have been absent for all it was covering. Her belly-button glinted with a diamond stud. Her left ear had three hoops. Her right four. She swung her arms casually as she swung her hips from side to side. He audibly scoffed. Their new teammate... a slut? Kakashi could do better than this. Sakura stopped in her tracks. She took her sunglasses off her ski-slope nose, resting them on her head. She directed her gaze at a raven-haired _boy_ who had had the guts to actually scof at her. And she had thought she was doing him a favor by walking slow enough for him to drink her in. She plastered a smile on her face.

"Yes?" she asked alluringly. The room was silent. Sasuke met her eyes, and he saw it. The hurt, the mistrust, the longing... for something. He blinked. Those eyes... he knew them. They were the same as his. He shook his head, breaking the contact. Sakura shielded her eyes again. Shit! She had revealed her emotions in her eyes again. But she couldn't help it. One look at his deep, onyx ones and she felt her everything melt. They were... like hers! She continued her trek to Kakashi, shrugging her slim shoulders and acting as if nothing had happened. Sasuke looked at the ground.

"I'm glad you got here safely," Kakashi said, nodding at her in acknowledgement. She bowed respectfully to him, as Hashi had done to her. Naruto had found his voice, bringing to life the question on the other two mens' mind.

"What's your name?" he asked. Well, not exactly what they had been thinking, but ok. Sakura smiled.

"I'm Haruno Sakura, and I'm your new teammate, fresh out of Tokyo," she said brightly. Her pink frosted lips were very desirable, in Naruto's opinion. Kakashi looked her up and down.

"I see my letter of 'dress appropriately' went completely ignored," he commented. Sakura grinned sheepishly.

"See, I don't really own anything like that... sorry," she shrugged, twirling a piece of her hair nervously. Neji stared at her finger. It was perfectly manicured, long and graceful. Wow. Sasuke shook his head sadly at his two comrades lustful looks. Didn't they see she was a common whore?

_Or maybe she's something more..._

The thought danced across Sasuke's mind. Naruto got up, offering Sakura his seat, completely forgetting his hangover. Or ignoring it. She contorted her face to look genuinely touched, dazzling the blond with her smile. He nodded, blinking rapidly. He circled around to Sasuke's side, pulling another chair from the side of the wall.

"Damn," he breathed to Sasuke as Kakashi killed the lights. Sasuke shrugged him off. He refused to be wooed by this girl.

"Sorry to make you work almost as soon as you got off the plane, Sakura, but this cannot be put off until tomorrow, we're working on a schedule," Kakashi apologized, explaining the situation. Sakura nodded.

"No big," she said indifferently. She looked up at the giant screen in front of her, although no one but Kakashi was following suit. The picture of Saigatou flashed back on the screen.

"Let's recap what we know: Saigatou has a gang called The Demons; he's the leader of an unknown number. The chain," he zoomed up on the overlooked necklace, "has a number. We don't know it's significance. All we know is that it leads to an adress. 4239 Silta Street. Anyone find out what that means?" Kakashi asked. He left the necklace spinning in a panoramic view. Sakura furrowed her brow. Silta Street? She knew it! She racked her brain as she tried to remember where she had seen it before.

"Listen, Kakashi, not to, like, rain on your brainstorming here, but I really can't think about anything right now," Naruto said, sounding slightly lightheaded. Kakashi sighed. Obviously no one knew anything. But he couldn't let this problem keep rolling from day to day. They were running out of time!

"Naruto, we can't just let this alone," Kakashi informed him. Naruto shrugged. Sakura looked from one to the other.

"Ok, how about we go home for today; obviously, no one here is paying attention, or ready for the day. I'm sure I've heard this street before, but honestly, I'm kind of too tired to think about it too," she said. Kakashi frowned. He still wasn't sold.

"How about we go home and do some individual research? Bring our conclusions in tomorrow early?" Neji suggested. He just wanted to get the hell out of there. It was getting really hot. Finally, the grey-haired commander relented.

"Fine, but tomorrow, I need answers, first thing int he morning. And if I don't have them, we'll just stay here until I _do_ get them," he said. The four got up simultaneously. They were making ready to elave when Sakura frowned. She had just remembered something.

"Uhh, Kakashi-sama? Uhm... where am I supposed to live? Do I... just find an apartment?" she asked hesitantly. Kakashi groaned. Of course! He had completely forgotten about Sakura's lodgings. She couldn't possibly find an apartment so soon.

"Well, you could stay with one of these clowns, if you wanted. I would offer to let you stay with me, but I don't really live there," he said sheepishly. Sakura shrugged.

"Whichever is easier," she said, shifting her weight from her left leg to her right. He heels were killing her. Kakashi looked at his three charges. Neji and Naruto looked hopeful at the prospect of sleeping in the same house as Sakura. Only Sasuke seemed disinterested.

"You will stay with Sasuke," he said decisively. She glanced at the raven-haired boy. So, this was Sasuke.

"And I get no input, correct?" he said sarcastically. Kakashi shook his head.

"Nope. Now get going, I want those answers," he called over his shoulder as he turned his back on them. Sasuke sighed, motioning for Sakura to follow him. She scrunched her nose. She would not answer to his call. Instead, she pushed past him, making him follow her. Neji and Naruto looked crestfallen. They shot murderous glares at Sasuke. He ignored them.

"Do you even know where you're going?" Sasuke asked, irritated by Sakura's abruptness. Bitch.

"Of course, how the hell else do you think I got in?" she asked, the "duh" in her voice dripping from her words. Sasuke sighed. He hated her already. And she had to live with him? Great. He was looking forward to it.


	5. Chapter 5

**~*Sexiest Ninja of Konoha*~: **Sorry for the filler chapter T_T I'm on a writers block lol

Enjoy though! And please don't forget to R&R, it means a lot to me! Criticism encouraged!

* * *

Sakura stepped out of the black jaguar, pulling her suitcase with her. She looked around in awe at the sprawling estate that was Sasuke's home. Sasuke turned the security on his car, putting the key sin his back pocket. Sakura followed him into the house. But one glance around told her that "house" was an understatement. It was a mansion. She stepped out of her shoes, the cold tiles feeling like a balm on her aching and blistered feet. She wrapped her arms around her shoulders, looking around the neat kitchen. It was so... so... clean. So unused. She turned around as Sasuke took of his jacket, hanging it in the closet by the door. She glanced curiously at the black leaf tattoo on his arm.

"What's that?" she asked, turning her orb-like eyes up to his face earnestly. Sasuke shrugged.

"It's just a tattoo of the leaf sign; it's the sign of the ANBU," he said, turning his attention away from her face and towards the staircase.

"I'll show you your room," he said, taking her suitcase. She followed him thoughtfully. It seemed as if they climbed forever, and when they finally got to the third floor, there were _hundreds_ of rooms. Well, maybe only eight. He gestured around the long hallway.

"Take your pick, each one is the same," he said. She glanced around. Her eyes brightened at a room at the end. It had a brown door, and was very appealing to her. She walked towards it.

"Is this fine?" she asked, peeking inside. It was big; bigger than her apartment back in Tokyo. It had a neat little bed in the corner with a matching nighttable. The bathroom and closet were about as big as her old room. She turned back towards him. He nodded.

"Hn," he stated. He carried her suitcase over, dropping it on the bed. He turned on his heel, exiting her new room.

"If you need me, I'm across the hall," he said, shaking his head at his luck. She would be sleeping within feet of him. She just had to choose the bedroom across from his. Sakura closed the door quietly. She turned around slowly, leaning against the door. The lush white carpet felt great between her toes. She crossed the room into the bathroom. It was very big, with two sinks and two different mirrors. The closet, which was attached, had a full length mirror and two different sections to it. She smiled. She could get used to this life of luxury. She dragged her suitcase into the closet, hanging things in the closet. But first, she changed into some shorts and a tanktop. Might as well be comfortable. She found empty hangers in a small cupboard in the closet and began hanging clothes. For a few minutes, she mindlessly unfolded and hung clothing, nothing disturbing her until she heard the faint sound of the doorbell. She jerked out of her state of peace and calm. She bowed her head, putting her hair up into a high ponytail before walking towards the door of her bedroom. She popped her head outside the door as she heard the unmistakable voice of the blond whose name escaped her now.

"So, you guys in?" he was saying. Sakura raised an eyebrow. She walked slowly to the top of the staircase.

"In where?" she asked before Sasuke could respond. The three looked up at them. Two strange girls were there also, dressed like they were going out for some partying.

"We're going out to a bar," Neji said simply. Sakura's face brightened. So they weren't as boring as she had thought.

"We'll be ready in a few minutes," she chirped. Sasuke sighed.

"You guys, Kakashi would kill us if we _all_ showed up tomorrow with hangovers. Besides, we have homework, remember?" he said conservatively. Sakura sighed.

"He's right," she admitted stubbornly. Sasuke smirked. Naruto leaned against the railing, grinning up at her.

"Sasuke's no fun anyway, you should come with us," he flashed her a charming wink. Sakura giggled.

"Well, it's Sasuke's decision," she said, shrugging. "My hands are tied." Sasuke glanced up at her. She was leaning against the railing, her top revealing a hint of cleavage. He sighed. He had no idea what the hell Silta Street meant anyway.

"Fine, give us a sec," he said, giving in to the pink-haired beauty at the top of his stairs. She squealed, running back to her room. She pulled out a red party dress she had only worn once. It seemed appropriate for a bar. She let her hair fall out of it's ponytail, running her hands through it quickly. She applied a layer of mascara and eye liner before grabbing her purse and heading out the door. It was starting to get dark out. She pranced down the stairs. Sasuke was already there, in black pants and matching tanktop. She winked at him.

"I hope you picked a good bar," she said to Naruto. He shrugged, grinning.

"Of course I did," he flashed his white teeth at her. She looked at the two other girls behind him.

"And you are...?" a girl with brown hair asked. She was wearing a white, glittering dress that Sakura has seen on fifteen year olds. She gave her a quick once over before answering.

"It's common courtesy to give your own name before asking anothers," she said smoothly, smiling. The girl smirked back at her.

"Good answer; I'm Tenten," she offered.

"Haruno Sakura," she told her. Another girl stood behind Tenten, violet-eyed and twirling her thumbs.

"That's Hinata," Tenten said dismissively, nudging her friend in the ribs. Hinata looked up.

"Hello, Sakura-san," she said nervously. Naruto groaned.

"Come _on!_ Let's go!" he whined. Sasuke pushed him from behind.

"Dobe," he muttered. One by one, they piled into one of three cars, pairing off. Sakura glanced around at each of them. She sat down in the passengers seat, turning to Sasuke.

"Who are those girls?" she asked curiously. She was sure they weren't part of her team. Sasuke started the car, keeping his eyes in front of him.

"Members of ANBU; they're their own team, but that girl, Hinata, is Neji's cousin. She met Naruto and now they're dating, but no one really knows how. Tenten is Hinata's friend, and she was hooked up with Neji, actually a few weeks ago," Sasuke explained to her, revving his engine as he waiting for Naruto to pull out. She frowned.

"No one for you then? Or the guy before me? Shikamaru?" she asked. Sasuke avoided her first question.

"Yeah, he had a girlfriend, but they aren't together now since he's gone," he said. He followed Naruto past his gates as they shut behind his car. Sakura made herself comfortable, deciding that she like this Sasuke. Not that she would sleep with him; not yet. She wanted to figure him out, becuase he was a puzzle to her. So cold and emotionless, but she could tell her was protective and caring too, when he wanted to be. She shook her head. She was only guessing, of course.

-X-

"Damn, Sakura, never saw a girl drink so much before," Naruto slurred. They were sitting in a private booth at the bar, a few empty bottles of vodka and tequila in front of them; a deadly mix. Sakura set her glass down, smiling seductively at Naruto.

"I've never seen a guy who could keep up with me before," she shot back. Neji laughed. Sasuke was drumming his fingers in the corner, next to Sakura. He was _not_ going to get drunk, he had to drive home tonight. Naruto gurgled something incomprehensible before passing out on the table. Sasuke groaned.

"Now look what you did," he snapped at Sakura. Kakashi was going to kill all of them for this! And none of them had fulfilled their promise of finding out what the hell 4239 Silta Street was. He couldn't believe he had let them talk him into going out tonight.

"Oh don't worry, we'll get him home," Sakura said dismissively. She raised another bottle of vodka.

"Anyone else?" she giggled. Neji scooted back.

"No way, you can go Tenten," he said. Tenten shook her head.

"Nope, not after seeing Naruto. Sasuke, you're up," she said. Sasuke growled at her.

"No, now let's get out of here!" he commanded, pushing his chair back as he stood up. Sakura sighed.

"You really _are_ no fun," she pouted. Neji pushed past Naruto.

"Good, that wasn't my goal," he muttered, as he grabbed Naruto and slung him over his shoulder. The blond snored in response. The party exited the bar, Sakura somewhat reluctantly. Sasuke dropped Naruto into the back seat of his car, handing Hinata his keys.

"Well, you're driving," he said. Hinata rolled her eyes.

"Like usual," she said. Sasuke chuckled. He waved, getting into his own car. Sakura was already in the car, giggling drunkenly. Looks like her shots had caught up with her.

"You're very irresponsible, I hope you know that," Sasuke commented. Sakura swung her head around at him.

"And you're cute," she gurgled. Sasuke sighed. Yep, she was out for the night. He sped out of the bar parking lot, speeding down the road. There were shops all around them. Sakura's eyes darted back and forth, trying to drink them all in. Suddenly, she cried out. Sasuke slammed on the breaks.

"What, what?" he asked, looking around him. Sakura pointed out the window.

"A tattoo parlour! Let's go," she said, unlocking the door. Sasuke made to grab her and sit her back down, but missed. He sighed. Parking the car on the side of the street, he got out, following Sakura into the shop. She was already talking to a guy, pointing at her arm.

"Ah, Sasuke, c'mere," she called. Sasuke walked over. She was so annoying.

"What?" she asked irritably. She grabbed his arm, showing the man his leaf tattoo.

"I want this on my arm here," she said. Sasuke snatched his arm back from her, the spot where she had touched him tingling. The man nodded, and Sakura sat down in the chair. Sasuke sat down across from her, deciding to let her have her way. It was much easier than fighting her.

"So why do you want this tattoo?" he asked as the man turned on the needle. She shrugged.

"You guys all have one, so I should have one too, so it's like I'm part of the family," she grinned at him. He grinned back. It was hard not to, she was so bubbly. He got up, swinging the chair backwards so that he could rest his head on the back of it. He winced as the man pierced her skin with the needle. She blinked.

"Ow," she said thoughtfully. It was a quick procedure, as the leaf wasn't that big. He was done in minutes.

"There you go miss," he said. She stood up, admiring her new tattoo in the mirror. Sasuke looked up at her.

"Perfect," she said. She grabbed her purse from the floor, paying the man and grabbing Sasuke's arm.

"Let's go," she said. Sasuke followed obediently. Something about her... he shook himself mentally. There was _nothing_ about her that made her special. She was just some stupid girl from Tokyo who was staying with him until she found her own place. She was nothing! Nothing to him... and yet, he felt a strong... something about her. Like she was different. Like she understood.

"Hellooooo?" Sakura trilled, snapping her fingers at him. He looked at her. They wree sitting in his car, stationary.

"Oh," he muttered, starting the car. He cruised down the street, merging onto the highway, towards his home, thoughts of Sakura and her "something" still haunting Sasuke's thoughts.


	6. Chapter 6

**~*Sexiest Ninja of Konoha*~: **Lol Sasuke's an emo xD but is that really his fault? D: oh well, we all still love him xD R&R por favor :3

* * *

Sakura woke up with a start. She sat up straight, looking around her wildly, but regretted the move instantly. Her head _hurt_. She swiveled her head around and spotted Sasuke looking sheepish at the side of her bed. She glanced down and noticed that she had fallen asleep in yesterday's outfit... and her boobs were showing. She pulled the covers up to her chin.

"What... what are you doing here?" she stumbled over her words. Sasuke avoided looking at her.

"We're going to be late if we don't leave for headquarters now," he mumbled, standing up. Sakura slapped her forehead. Of course!

"What happened last night? And why the hell does my arm hurt so much..." she glanced at her arm. Then she did a double-take. A tattoo? What the _hell_ had happened last night?

"After the bar, you got a tattoo. Then you passed out in my car. Will you get ready now?" he said impatiently. Sakura glared at him through one eye. The other was still light-sensitive.

"Haven't you ever had a hangover, Ms. Sensitive," she mumbled, getting up gingerly, after readjusting her dress. Sasuke folded his arms, leaning against her doorway.

"I told you not to drink that much last night; now you're going to have to answer to Kakashi," he smirked. Sakura waved a hand at him a few seconds later, her actions delayed. He chuckled, turning away and shutting the door behind him. She stuck her tongue out at the door. She tiptoed to her closet, really regretting that second bottle of vodka now.

-X-

"This is getting really old guys," Kakashi reprimanded as Naruto's head rested against his hand. Sakura looked dead on her feet, glancing around the room aimlessly. Sasuke brought a chair a few seconds before she collapsed into it. He sighed, shrugging at Kakashi with a 'what-are-you-gonna-do' look. Kakashi sighed, massaging his temples.

"Ok, now, what have you guys found on this Silta Street?" Kakashi asked, looking at the four. Sakura looked up.

"Silta Street? It's a place in Nagasaki, full of bars and stuff," she said without thinking. Three incredulous faces turned to look at her. Naruto was still dozing in his chair.

"And 4239? Do you recognize that number?" he asked coaxingly. She nodded, as if in a trance.

"It's the adress of a club. Club Blood. It's a hot spot, everyone hangs out there," she said, before her head hit the table. Kakashi's mouth dropped open. Sasuke raised his eyebrows. What the hell? Where had that come from? Kakashi did a quick search on Club Blood. Results began popping up on the page; pictures, photos taken, names of regulars, list of drinks.

"Well, you're going to Nagasaki," Kakashi said after a pregnant silence. Naruto looked up.

"Nagasaki? Was that her name? Good, good," he mumbled. Sasuke sighed. Dobe.

"When do we leave?" Neji asked. Kakashi looked at him.

"Tomorrow."

-X-

Sakura stared blankly ahead as Sasuke waited for the gates to open. He glanced at her.

"You're gonna need to sleep that off, like, now," he said, pulling into the circular driveway. He parked, looking at Sakura. She didn't look as if she had heard him. He sighed. He would have to carry her in again, it looked like. He blushed a little as he remembered last night. After he had gotten home, Sakura had passed out, not moving. He had carried her in, unable to wake her. She had snuggled against his chest, not letting go when he went to set her down on her bed. He had had to remove her hands gently. They were soft, delicate, everything a woman's hand should be. He found himself stroking them absentmindedly.

"Sasuke? You coming?" Sakura tapped on the window. He jerked to attention. Her hand was on her hip. He opened the door, giving her an annoyed look before leading the way to the house. She followed slowly. As soon as he unlocked the door she trudged up the stairs. Sasuke watched her go, feeling a little pity. He sighed. This girl was driving him crazy, and she had barely been here for a day! He poured some ginger ale in a cup and grabbed a water bottle and put them on a a tray. He put a few breadrolls on it too. He followed her footsteps up the stairs. He kicked her door open with his foot as his hands were full. She was lying on her bed in shorts and a tanktop. Where had she found the strength to change? Oh well. He set the tray down on her nighttable and left. Turning before he left, he glanced at her. She looked... Sasuke shook his head. She looked annoying. He closed the door silently behind him and walked to his room. He glanced at his hand, which was still wrapped in bandages. He unwrapped them. The dried blood looked terrible. He clicked his tongue, walking to the bathroom and washing it off, wincing as the wounds reopened. The blood ran down the side of the sink. He looked at it thoughtfully. He rewrapped his hand, admiring his handiwork. He looked up into the cracked mirror. He still see his face in the tiny pieces. He frowned as his mouth trembled with anger.

_'When you see your face again, remember it as the face who killed your mother. Remember it as the face of an ungrateful little bastard. Remember it as the face will always live in shame of his past. Remember it... and remember me..._

Sasuke's eyes flashed red in the reflection. He grabbed a metal crowbar and smashed the rest of the mirror, hitting it over and over again until there was not a piece left. Only the cold stone of the wall. Sakura jumped at the noise. She flipped out of bed, hangover forgotten. She looked around, pulling her hidden kunai out of the nighttable. The noise was coming from Sasuke's room. She ran towards it stealthily.

"Sasuke?" she called. The light in the bathroom was on. She walked towards it tentatively. She frowned. Sasuke was standing there, a metal crowbar in his hand and glass all over the floor. Blood lined the sink.

"Sasuke..." she whispered quietly. He turned at her voice. His eyes widened at her dissheveled state. She was looking at him questioningly. He glanced around him at the mess. His legs began to shake.

"Sorry... forgot you were asleep..." he mumbled. She ran a hand through her tangled hair.

"It's fine... what happened here? You're bleeding," she said, looking around. He looked at the sink.

"No, that was from... something else," he said vaguely. She shook her head.

"No, I mean you have a piece of glass in your arm," she pointed. He looked. Oh.

"Here, sit down, I'll take care of it," she said brusquely. He collapsed on the toilet seat, his body shaking with anger. She rummaged through the cabinets until she found some gauze and tape. He handed her the disinfectant.

"What the hell were you doing?" she asked conversationally, as if they were talking about the weather. He looked away from her.

"Nothing," he said. She rolled her eyes. She spread his skin with her fingers and pulled out a pair of tweezers from one of the drawers with her other. She pinched the glass and pulled. He squeezed his eyes as she pulled out the glass. Then the blood started pouring again. She clicked her tongue. She pulled the gauze out and wrapped it around his arm numerous times before ripping it with her teeth. She wrapped the tape around it, smoothing it with her fingers.

"Thanks," he mumbled. She stood up, looking around her.

"No problem; I suppose this mess should be cleaned up," she observed. He nodded.

"I'll take care of it; you go back to bed," he said, rubbing his head tiredly. She shook her head.

"Whatever the hell you were doing drained you. You're going to collapse in a second. Now, go to bed and _I'll_ take care of it," she said firmly. She glared at him. He sighed.

"Fine," he relented as they carefully stepped around the glass. He walked shakily to the bed, sinking down onto it. He hadn't thought about that voice in a while. Why was he suddenly remembering it? He was left alone with his thoughts for a moment before Sakura returned with a broom and dustpan. She set to sweeping the glass into a pile. She kneeled, her back to him, and scooped it into the pan. She gave the floor another sweep with her eyes to make sure all the glass was gone before dumping the pan into the trash can. She turned back to him, a smile on her face.

"There, all done," she informed him needlessly. He nodded.

"Thanks, Sakura," he said quietly. Sakura winked at him, knowing full well he wasn't thanking her for cleaning the glass, but rather for not asking questions.

"Don't mention it; now go ahead and sleep a little. I'll wake you when it gets dark so you can pack," she said, suddenly shy as she realized she was standing in the Uchiha's bedroom. What the hell? She shouldn't be shy about being in a man's bedroom. She had been in hundreds of them. But this man was different. Something happened to her when she was around him. Something strange. She looked away from him, walking quietly to the door. She closed it silently, hugging her shoulders. She could kill herself for being so stupid. There was nothing, absolutely _nothing_ special about Sasuke. Nothing special about any of them, any man she had ever been with. Any man in the world. They were all the same, playthings she disposed of at her will. Sasuke was no different. She told herself this over and over as she repacked her suitcase. But it was no use. He _was_ different, she just didn't want to admit it.


	7. Chapter 7

**~*Sexiest Ninja of Konoha*~: **I have decided that I hate Sasuke cause he's a butt-face xD

And I just realized I forgot my disclaimers x_x oh well: I don't own Naruto, because if I did, I wouldn't be writing fanficition…

* * *

"Dammit, I'm back in this airport again," Sakura muttered, pulling her purse strap higher on her shoulder. Naruto grinned at her; this was the first time she had seen him in the morning without a hangover.

"Yup, and it's gonna be for a while, so get comfortable," he folded his arms behind his head. Sakura rolled her eyes, shoving her suitcase against his chest.

"Oompf! What was that for?" he asked angrily. She shrugged.

"I'm tired of carrying it," she teased, turning her back on him and leading the way to their terminal. Naruto grumbled at her, pulling her suitcase behind him. Sasuke stuck his hands into his pockets. Leave it up to Kakashi to book them an eight o'clock Sunday flight to Nagasaki, of all places.

"Sasuke? You have the tickets?" Neji asked, checking his pockets. Sasuke frowned. He thought Naruto had them.

"No..." he trailed off, glaring at Naruto. He blinked.

"What?" he asked blankly. Sasuke shook his head. If that idiot lost the tickets...

"Don't get your panties in a bunch; I have them," Sakura called over her shoulder. She waved them over her head. Naruto watched her hips move hungrily.

"What I wouldn't do..." he grinned at Sasuke before taking off to walk next to Sakura. Sasuke shook his head. What an idiot. They arrived at the check-in belt. Ignoring the long line, the group walked past to the first-class line. They deposited all their items for checking, stepping through the metal-detector. Each got through without incident. Sasuke glanced at his watch. They were about ten minutes late. Who knew Sakura wore so much metal?

"Come on, or we'll miss our flight," he snapped. He wasn't in a very good mood. He had gotten about two hours of sleep last night. He blamed it on his arm, but he knew that wasn't it. It was the voice again.

"Sasuke? You ok?" Sakura whispered, falling into step next to him and placing a light hand on his arm. He looked up, surprised. When had she gotten there? He shrugged it off.

"I'm fine," he mumbled. She looked unconvinced.

"Ok," she said quietly. She looked ahead as Neji and Naruto handed their tickets to the young man behind the desk. She stepped forward, handing hers as well. He nodded at her, winking. She giggled, shaking her hips slowly as she walked down the hallway to the loading dock. He watched her hungrily. His anger flared again. He slammed his ticket down in front of him, not bothering to wait for his reaction as he followed Sakura. He walked onto the plane, his eyes searching for a familiar face. He spotted Sakura sitting in a window seat. He walked over, sitting down next to her. She glanced at him, staring back out the window.

"I wish you wouldn't do that," he muttered. Sakura shifted her gaze to him once more.

"Do what?" she asked.

"Flirt with every guy you see, that's what," he folded his arms. She shrugged.

"I don't mean to; and why do you care?" she asked suspiciously. He blinked. Oops.

"Because... you're giving the ANBU a bad name, if you act like a slut," he said. She bristled. _Slut?_ Is that what he had called her?

"Excuse me?" she said, laughing in disbelief. He had _not_ just called her that. If there was one name she hated being called, it was slut. It's not that she was angry at the insult, so much as she knew it was true.

"I said you're giving ANBU a bad name by acting like. A. Slut," he said, emphasizing the last words. Sakura's mouth trembled. He _had_ called her that. She turned her body away from his. She was hurt by his sudden anger, but she tried not to show it. And she had thought he was different.

"Dude, you totally stepped in it this time," Naruto snickered from behind him. Sasuke rolled his eyes. He was _this_ close to killing somebody. Naruto was no exception.

"Shut up ass face," he shot at him. Naruto sat back in his seat.

"Who pissed in your cornflakes princess?" he asked, half amused half agitated by Sasuke's attitude. Naruto instead turned his attention to Sakura.

"Don't listen to this fuck; you're not a slut, you're a refined young lady," he told her. She giggled. It was hard to stay mad with Naruto whispering in your ear.

"Whatever," she mumbled good-naturedly. She sat back in her chair, laying her head against it.

"Anyone bring a spare set of headphones? This idiot just broke mine," Neji complained. Naruto shrugged.

"They shouldn't have been hanging from the seat like that!" he defended himself. Sasuke rubbed his temples. This was going to be a long flight.

-X-

Sasuke took a deep breath, his eyebrow twitching. Eight and a half hours of nonstop gibberish from Naruto hadn't improved his mood in the least. Sakura brushed past him, her kitten-toed heels digging into his foot. He shut his eyes. Sure. Why the hell not? That's all that was left.

"You guys, over here! Got a call from Kakashi," Naruto called, waving the other three over. They crowded around, each trying to push their ear up to the receiver.

"Trust that you've gotten to Nagasaki safely. The limo will come for you soon. You'll be staying at the Mount Inasa Kankoh Hotel. I expect you guys to befriend these men; don't kill them yet. Find out what they know, then finish the job," Kakashi was saying. Naruto nodded at the phone.

"We will Kakashi; we won't fail you!" he cried. Neji hit him upside the head.

"Good. Now, get going; I have information that they will be at the club tonight, so hurry your asses home to get ready. And please, no one do anything we'll all regret," Kakashi warned before hanging up. Naruto shut his phone.

"Well, you heard the man, let's get going," he said. They followed him out the door and, sure enough, a black limo was parked in front of the airport. Convenient. They piled in, letting the driver handle their luggage. Sakura seated herself far away from Sasuke.

"So, what's the plan?" Naruto asked, trying to fill in the tense, awkward silence. Sakura eyed him shrewdly.

"We wait and see them, see what we're dealing with, then wing it," she said. Obviously.

"Sounds good to me; any other takers?" Naruto asked. Sakura turned her back on them, staring out the window. She needed to get away from them, needed a drink. She slapped herself mentally. And she had thought Sasuke was different! She thought that she had actually started... well, she was wrong anyway. She watched the cars pass her, the many faces, and she wondered, not for the first time, if any of them had ever been in love. She longed to know what that felt like.

-X-

Neji leaned against the door to their hotel room, flipping the key in his hand as he waited for the others to catch up.

"One room? We're all going to share one room?" Naruto was still complaining. Neji looked up as he rounded the corner, still pulling Sakura's luggage. He shook his head. That woman could make anyone do her bidding by batting an eyelash.

"Don't worry, I'm sure it's a joined suite, now shut up, you're giving me a headache," Neji snapped at him. Naruto folded his arms, pouting. Neji turned to the door, sliding the key in as Sakura came sauntering around the corner after Naruto. She was putting on more lipgloss. It's a wonder the damn tube wasn't empty yet. Neji pushed the door open, revealing a spacious sitting room and kitchenette. Two doors on either side of the room were half open. Neji walked over to one of them.

"Dammit, we're rooming together," he mumbled. Two full beds sat opposite each other in the room. He stiffened as Naruto peeked over his shoulder.

"Well I call this room, and I call Sakura," he informed Neji, who rolled his eyes.

"Whatever," he muttered. _He_ had wanted to sleep in the same room as Sakura! Sasuke and Naruto each had a turn, it was his now dammit!

"Nope, I call this room," Sakura called from the other side of the living room. Naruto pouted. Neji smirked.

"Oh well, have fun with Sasuke," he snickered. Naruto shook his head.

"Oh no, you're not sticking me with Sasuke, I'm sleeping over _there_, with Sakura," he said, pushing past Neji. Sakura sighed. She let Neji and Naruto fight over who was sleeping in her room as Sasuke walked in, dropped his suitcase on the bed next to hers and spun on his heel, facing his squabbling temmates.

"Now neither of you are sleeping here," he said, still in a cranky mood. He didn't like it when Sakura was mad at him. Wait... no, he didn't care whether or not she was mad at him. That's what he meant.

_'No, I do care... I shouldn't have called her a slut,'_ Sasuke thought to himself. He shook his head.

_'No! I don't care! What the hell am I thinking? She's just... my teammate! Just like Naruto and Neji... except a girl,'_ Sasuke fought himself. What the hell was wrong with him.

"We only have three hours before it gets dark around here, so suck it up and unpack; Kakashi wants us at the club tonight, remember?" Sakura called, unzipping her suitcase which she had already placed in the closet. Sasuke rubbed the back of his neck. He needed to find a drink. Hopefull the kitchen had a bar, or store of liquor.

"Bingo," he whispered to himself, pulling out a bottle of vodka from the back of the cupboard. He poured himself a shot, leaning on the counter. Sakura heard the clink of glasses from the bedroom, but didn't bother getting up. Why did she care so much about what Sasuke thought about her?

_'Is that all I am to him? A cheap slut? Does he not recognize me as a person?'_ Sakura asked herself. She took a deep breath.

_'So what? He's an ass anyway, I don't care what he thinks about me! He's just... my teammate! Like... like Neji, or Naruto. Except an ass,'_ she told herself firmly. She was done caring about what he thought, done looking for _him_, because if Sasuke had taught her anything, it was that _he_ didn't exist. He was just a fairytale hero out of one of her old fairytale books. Just like love, just like the person she thought Sasuke was.


	8. Chapter 8

**~*Sexiest Ninja of Konoha*~: **Stand by for commentary :D

I don't own Naruto, because if I did, you would know ^^

* * *

They arrived at the club that night; fashionably late, of course. Sasuke smirked at the address. 4239 Silta Street. The damn address they had spent so long finding. He glanced around at his teammates. Naruto, clad in black pants and a burnt-orange jacket, his Uzumaki pendant hanging by a chain from his neck, was leading the way. Neji folded his arms. He was wearing a white shirt. His black pants resembled those of a samurai's. Oriental bastard.

"Oi! Sasuke, are you coming?" Naruto asked, his hands on his hips. Sasuke looked up in surprise. He hadn't noticed that he'd stopped. Neji and Sakura were waiting by the door. He still couldn't believe her outfit. She was wearing a red strapless dress that went down to her mid-thigh. The calf-hugging boots were black. Her hair was curled and let loose around her shoulders.

"Yeah yeah, I'm coming," He stuck his hands in his pockets, walking towards the door. Sakura gave him another once-over out of the corner of her eye. He looked _hot_. His blue jacket looked great on him, and the black pants were very similar to Naruto's. Why were they all wearing black? She let him get ahead of her before following. She frowned at the red-and-white fan symbol on his back. What the hell was that?

"Ok, keep an eye out for Saigatou; remember his face. He's probably in a prestigous part of the club, so figure out a way to get in there," Naruto whispered out of the corner of his mouth. The others nodded. But before any of them could step foot in the club, the bouncer stopped them

"Unless you are on the list, you have to wait back there," the bouncer said gruffly, pointing the back of the endless line. Naruto flared up at once.

"What! We aren't-"

"On the list, but couldn't you give us a break," Sakura cut him off smoothly, stepping in front of them. She smiled seductively at the bouncer. Sasuke bristled. She shouldn't be talking to him like that!

"Uhh... well..." the bouncer stuttered, pulling at his collar. Sakura pouted, laying a light finger on her full, pink lips.

"Please? It would mean a lot to me," she coaxed him. The bouncer trembled with desire.

"Yeah... just go on ahead," he said, pointing to the door. She beamed at him.

"Thank yo so much! I owe you one," she winked, grabbing Naruto by the arm and pulling him into the club. He smirked over his shoulder at his two teammates. Neji folded his arms angrily.

"Man... of all the guys, she chooses Naruto to be on her arm," he muttered darkly, following the pair through the doors. Sasuke sighed.

_'The man on her arm should be_ me_ dammit!'_ Sasuke thought, irritated. He stumbled. Wait, what?

"Over here guys!" Sakura called from the side. She had found them a neat little booth near the window. The dance floor was packed, the flourescent lights going on and off. Sasuke spied the bar near it, and a door that said 'V.I.P.' He figured Saigatou and his gang must be back there. They just had to find a way to get to him. Sasuke followed Neji to the booth. Sakura had already ordered drinks to be brought to the table

"They don't usually do that," Sasuke commented. Sakura grinned at him wickedly.

"Yeah, but he wants a chance to do me," she smirked. Something in him jerked. Again with the sex talk. What was with this girl!

"Here are your drinks... and my number. Call me when you get lonely," the bartender said, setting the drinks down and leaving a piece of paper in the tray. He winked at Sakura. She giggled.

"Not gonna happen," Sasuke muttered. As soon as the man left, he crumpled the paper in his tightly clenched fist. She frowned.

"I was going to keep that," she said indifferently. He shrugged.

"Not anymore; I don't want you seeing him in the near future," he snapped. She folded her arms defensively.

"And why do you care?" she retorted. He slammed his still-clenched fist on the table.

"Now now, let's all calm down; we need to think of a plan," Neji interjected, looking from the sarcastic Haruno to the fuming Uchiha. Sakura blinked at him.

"We need to find out where he is first," she reminded him. Sasuke shook his head.

"There's a door back there; it says V.I.P on it, and I'm sure-"

"Hey guys! Look!" Naruto called as the music grew louder. The three swiveled around to follow Naruto's finger. A man, no older than them, walked out of the door Sasuke had seen. He had shoulder-lenth gray hair, and was wearing all black. Sasuke squinted his eyes and discerned a chain hanging around his neck. It had the word 'Demons' written inside a red cloud engraving. He nodded. He was one of them.

"Now what? Should we offer to buy him a drink?" Naruto scoffed. Sakura stood up, reapplying her lipgloss. Sasuke shut his eyes. He knew exactly what she was about to say.

"No, I'll make him buy me one," she said slyly. She dropped her bag into the seat and walked away without another word, without a backwards glance. Sasuke glared at her retreating form. His body shook with fury at the though of the _things_ she was about to whisper in this guys's ear. It made him even more angrier to think about the things he would say back.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked, poking his friend in the shoulder. Sasuke didn't respond, keeping his intense gaze on Sakura's back.

-X-

She could feel his eyes on her. She could feel the intensity of them. The hatred of what she was about to do. Sakura shook her head. So what if Sasuke disapproved? Did _he_ want to seduce this guy for her? And why should he care; she was only a slut, this is what she was the only the thing she was good for. She stood up a little straighter, continuing her trek towards the bar. But her shoulders slumped a little. She wanted him to think of her as more than that. She shook her head. No she didn't! She could care less about what he thought of her... right? SHe rubbed her temple. Dammit. The bastard was screwing with her emotions, and she didn't like it. The man walked over to the bar and sat down, ordering his drink. Sakura walked towards him, focusing on the task at hand. She sat down next to him, glancing at him. He was running his eyes up and down her body hungrily. She smirked. Perfect.

"What can I get for you sexy?" the bartender asked her, grinning. Sakura leaned towards him on her elbows.

"Just a mix; rum and coke please," she said, smiling. The bartender mock-pouted.

"Your drinking safe tonight babe?" he asked, a little disappointed. She nodded.

"I have some... business to take care of," she informed him, shooing him off. The man was still staring at her. He needed to say something. Now.

"I've never seen you around here; are you new?" he finally asked. Sakura turned her head slightly, as if he was talking to someone else.

"Me? Oh yes, I just arrived here from Tokyo," she said a little shyly. The man gave her a crooked smile, pleased with her answer.

"Are you going to tell me your name?" he asked. She returned his smile with one of her own.

"It's common courtesy to give your own name before asking another's," she said coyly. She wasn't about to give information on herself away so easily. As far as she knew, the man already knew all about her. He smirked.

"Forgive me, you are correct; I'm Hidan, of Yugakure," he offered. Sakura smiled. So he hadn't suspected her identity; if he had, he wouldn't have given her his name. But, it could also be false. She decided to take a chance.

"I'm Haruno Sakura, pleasure to meet you," she said, resting her chin on her interlaced fingers.

"No, the pleasure is... mine," he whispered. She lowered her emerald eyes, trying to look shy. It worked.

"Now now, why so shy," Hidan murmured, raising her chin. She shuddered at his touch. Something was weird about him. She had been touched by guys before; God knew she reveled in it. But he was... different. She could almost feel the anger eminating off of Sasuke from across the room. She giggled, freeing her head from his grasp.

"Because you are... intimidating, Hidan-san," Sakura said. Hidan looked smug.

"So I've been told," he said, leaning back from her as their drinks arrived. The bartender who had delivered the drinks to her table looked slightly miffed. Hidan picked up his drink, raising it towards Sakura before taking a swig. She sipped hers daintily.

"So tell me, Cherry Blossom, what is it about me that intimidates you?" Hidan asked, turning his attention back towards her. Sakura tried not to let her annoyance at the nickname show on her face. Only Sasuke should be calling her that. She blinked. Sasuke? Where the hell had that come from? The only thing he should be calling her is Sakura.

"Cherry Blossom? Are you going to answer me?" Hidan asked. Sakura masked her surprise smoothly.

"Of course; your eyes, Hidan-san, are haunting. There is authority behind them. Power. They look as if they have seen a thousand hardships. They are hard, showing all the battles you have fought; and triumphed," she simmered. Hidan blinked.

"See, Hidan-san, with eyes like those, that tell so much, would intimidate anybody, let alone a young girl like me," she breathed, their faces inches apart. Her words were so poetic, they surprised even her. This girl... He leaned forward. He wanted her. Now. As if she had read his mind, Sakura giggled, pulling back from him.

"Not yet, you are too impatient," she scolded, tweaking his nose. He frowned. Fine. He would just get her drunk enough so she would leave with him without a fuss. He had all but forgotten the men in the V.I.P room, waiting for him.

"Fine, as you wish. But please, allow me to buy you a drink,"

-X-

Sasuke drummed his fingers on the table impatiently. He hadn't taken his eyes off of Sakura and that bastard. She watched as he leaned close to her face. Too close. It looked as if he were about to kiss her. His eyes shone bloodred. No way. He would kill both of them if he did.

"Sasuke, your eyes!" Naruto warned. Sasuke ignore him, watching as Sakura pulled back. He let himself relax, letting the redness fade from his eyes. Couldn't she wrap this up quickly? He was getting tired of watching her flirt and tease this man. But why? Why! Why should he care so much about this... this... wild, vagabond girl! She was just a temporary teammate; he shouldn't get close to her! She wasn't worth his time. He needed to focus on the mission, his job, his own life. But... he couldn't help but remember the night he had cut himself on the mirror, and how gently Sakura and held his arm, cleaning the wound tenderly. He yanked his gaze away from the pair at the bar. The damned girl; she had screwed with his emotions! He just couldn't understand what was so special about her, he couldn't bear to see her with anybody other than him. He glanced back at them. He was buying her a drink. Of course. He thought that he would get some if he got her drunk enough. But there was no way he was letting her out of his sight. Sasuke's friends watched him as his face showed all the emotions he was feeling.

"I wonder what's wrong..." Naruto muttered, turning his head slightly towards Neji. Neji shrugged.

"Sakura, of course. He likes her. A lot. It's killing him that Sakura's with that guy right now," he said simply, as if Naruto should have gotten that. Naruto laughed in his face.

"Sasuke? And _Sakura_? They hate each other!" he exclaimed. He glanced anxiously over at Sasuke, but he was too absorbed in watching Sakura that he hadn't heard. Neji nodded.

"Yes, and that is what's confusing Sasuke. He hates her, but at the same time, he wants her, you know. Not for her body, but for her, and he can't understand why," Naruto's eyebrow twitched. Sometimes, he could have sworn Neji was a girl. He definitely looked the part.

"Can you two shut up? She means nothing to me; I just want to get out of here soon, I have a headache from all this music," Sasuke shot at the pair. Neji made a noise of disbelief in his throat but dropped the subject. All three turned their attention to Sakura and the man. It looked as if he was buying her another drink. Neji wondered how long it would be until Sakura got him drunk enough to reveal information to her.

-X-

"I've never met a man who could drink so well," Sakura snickered. She tried to sound as drunk as she could. It was their fifth pint; he had to be at least a little tipsy by now. Tipsy enough to tell her what she needed.

"Hmm, and I've never met a girl whose ass was as tasty-looking as yours," Hidan slurred. Sakura laughed. Oh yeah, he was drunk. Her eyes traveled down towards the necklace for the hundreth time. It was time to ask him about it.

"So tell me hon, what's that necklace? Your girlfriend give it to you?" Sakura asked, toying with it as another round of drinks was set in front of them. Hidan picked one up greedily, gulping down it's contents before answering her.

"No way; it's a secret," he teased her drunkenly, as if he was a young schoolboy. Sakura pouted.

"I'm a good secret-keeper!" she whispered naughtily. Hidan grinned.

"I'm sure. It's actually a mark; everyone in my organization has one," he said. Sakura's ears perked up. Organization?

"Ooh, sounds _dangerous_," she whispered into his ear. Hidan was shivering with pleasure.

"Oh it is. Our codename is the Demons; that's the word on the necklace here, see," he said, stumbling over his words. He pointed on the necklace. Sakura clapped with mock-anticipation.

"But our real name is Akatsuki; it means New Dawn," he said stupidly. Sakura's breath caught with excitement. So, Demons was a codename?

"You are dangerous!" she said wildly, slinging her arms around his neck and pulling him closer to him. She leaned in towards his mouth, and he was waiting for her.

"Tell me more," she whispered, avoiding his mouth yet again.

"We're the elite of Nagasaki; we're trained to kill. It's either that or be killed. And our leader is a missing shinobi from Konohagakure no sato. We've taken over almost every hidden village. Except that one. We're headed there next," Hidan said, as if in a trance. Sakura sucked in her breath. Shit! But he was fading fast, she couldn't get more information out of her. She wondered...

"Hidan-san, tell me... could I join your organization?" she dared to breathe. Hidan sat back, thinking hard about it.

"Hmm... yes, I believe you can. You can join tomorrow! But... Boss is going to make you do something to prove your loyalty to us..." Hidan added as an afterthought. Sakura furrowed her brow.

"But... I don't want to do it alone!" she wimpered. She acted as if she was thinking hard about something.

"Well... how about my friends join with me? We can all do something, and I won't have to do it alone!" Sakura said excitedly. Hidan thought for a moment before answering.

"Sure... I don't see why not..." he sounded confused. Sakura squealed, pretending she was excited.

_'Bingo... now we just have to report to Kakashi and see what he wants us to do. We may not even have to join, but atleast the option is open to us,'_ Sakura thought, proud of her accomplishment.

"Hey, Cherry Blossom, will you sleep with me now?" Hidan asked. Sakura scrunched her nose.

"Well... not tonight. If I get into your organization, then I'll think about it," she told him. Hidan's face grew even more red than it was before.

"What! I just offered you a spot in the most pow... powerful, most prestigonous group of... of people! And you turn me down?" Hidan mispronounced. Sakura lowered her head, as if she were ashamed.

"Hidan-san... I'm sorry... you must forgive me for saying, but I'm an old-fashioned girl, I can't just... _sleep_ with you," Sakura said, wrinkling her nose at the word 'sleep.' She really was a good actor. Hidan looked appeased.

"Well... ok. I see. But... but promise me... after you get in right? Come by tomorrow then, here. We'll be waiting in the V.I.P room," Hidan said, as if he was a young boy waiting for candy. Sakura nodded.

"Thank you, Hidan-san... forgive me, but, I have to go," she pouted. She hopped off the barstool, winking at him before leaving him in his drunk stupor. She sauntered over to the booth where Neji and Naruto were looking sheepish and Sasuke was glaring at her. Oh well, they would love her after what she was about to tell them.

"Is it done?" Naruto asked, giving her a meaningful look. She nodded.

"I'll tell you in full when we get outside," she said, grabbing her purse. The men stood up, following her out the door. Their BMW was waiting patiently in the parking lot for them. Sakura waited until they were seated comfortably in the car before relaying her story. Naruto whistled after she finished.

"Konoha? Damn, Kakashi isn't going to like this," he shook his head. Sasuke revved the engine, asking for an invitation to go. Naruto nodded.

"Let's get back to the hotel," he said. Sasuke sped off, ignoring the other's protests. He couldn't even look at Sakura, he was so mad, so... confused.

-X-

"Hidan! You made an ass of yourself again, hmm?" a man with long yellow hair exclaimed as Hidan stumbled back into the private room. He looked at the man, a little belatedly. He collapsed into a chair, grinning.

"Opposite infact, Deidara. I picked up one sexy animal at the bar," he informed the group. Ten faces turned towards him.

"Oh? And why do I not believe you, you religious dumbass?" Kisame asked. By the looks of his blue skin and gills, you would think he belonged in a fish bowl. Hidan's infamous anger flared.

"Shut up! I did! And you'll meet her tomorrow. She wants to join the organization," he said matter-of-factly. Another man grunted.

"And who said she will be allowed to try?" a dark figure asked from the shadows. Hidan turned his attention to him.

"I did," he said simply. Deidara sighed. Hidan was the only asshole stupid enough to disrespect the Boss to his face.

"Hmm... if she's pretty-"

"Or _real_ for that matter," Deidara cut in. The dark figure ignored him.

"-then I will consider it," he said, his raspy voice sending shivers down Deidara's spine. Hidan nodded.

"And her friends," he added. Now the shadow was mad.

"What! No, only her, if I decide she's worthy of my bed," he said stubbornly. Hidan shook his head.

"She won't join without them; and I call first dibs! I found her first!" he shouted. The shadow hesitated for a moment before nodding.

"Fair enough. We'll see about her friends though," he was already shivering with desire at Hidan's mystery woman. It had been a while since he had had a real woman in his bed.

* * *

**~*Sexiest Ninja of Konoha*~: **Ok, so here's that commentary I promised:

1.) I actually did my research; about the Japanese words and members, and the hotel they are staying at, from the previous chapter.

2.) I've decided that I'm going to keep the hidden villages and place them in present-day Japan.

3.) NO ONE FROM AKATSUKI IS DEAD. I decided :D

4.) I will definitely expand on Sasuke and Sakura's past in the next chapter; I could have done so in this one, but I'm lazy =P


	9. Chapter 9

**~*Sexiest Ninja of Konoha*~: **Thanks to helpful comments on this, I realized that the initial plot is moving too fast… man  but I'm working on correcting that, so bear with me :D

Also, a warning: This chapter contains slight sexing xD and a little gore, I suppose

I don't own Naruto because… I've run out of excuses why

* * *

Sasuke stormed up the stairs of the hotel. He had to get away from... her. Naruto watched him go sadly. Sakura frowned at his retreating back.

"What the hell is his problem?" she asked off-handly. Naruto turned to her.

"You," he said simply. She looke dup questioningly. He hadn't said it maliciously; just a statement. A true statement.

"Dammit," she muttered after a pause. She climbed the stairs, following Sasuke's footsteps. She opened the door to the hotel room with her own key. She removed her shoes by the door before continuing slowly towards their bedroom. _Their bedroom._ It sounded so... right.

_'No! No it doesn't!'_ Sakura told herself firmly. She opened the door without knocking. Sasuke sat on his bed, his back to the door. He had taken his jacket and shirt off, but Sakura didn't really care.

"Spill it asshole," she said, her hands on her hips. She tapped her foot impatiently. He turned his head slightly towards her. His face was eerily calm.

"No, there's nothing to tell you," he said. She frowned. She wasn't liking his sudden calmness. She shrugged.

"Fine them, I'm leaving," she said simply, turning around. He spun around wildly. She smirked.

"Where?" he snarled. She clicked her tongue. This man was bipolar, she was sure of it.

"Out... who knows where, maybe another club, a bar..." she said vaguely. She moved to walk out the door, but it slammed in her face. She gasped as something grabbed her arm and spun her around, pinning her to the wall. Sasuke was standing over her, his features contorted in rage.

"You aren't going anywhere!" he yelled. She regarded him coolly.

"And who are you to tell me I can't?" she asked simply. He slammed his fist into the wall above her head.

"Dammit Sakura! What the hell is wrong with you? You have to have a little more self-respect than this! Out in public _whoring_ with men to get what you want! You aren't some cheap slut, so don't act like one!" he screamed at her. She squeezed her eyes shut, shaking her head.

"Let go of me! You don't know me; you just assume!" she shouted back. Naruto knocked on the door from behind them.

"You guys? You guys! Open up," Naruto called. Sasuke answered him by locked the door.

"I know you well enough to know that you're better than this, that you want better than this!" Sasuke said in disbelief. Sakura's mouth trembled as she tried to hold back the unshed tears. The tears she had wanted to cry for years, but wouldn't let herself.

"And who are you? Why the hell are you so worried about me when you obviously have something deeper, some deeper wounds than I do! You should take care of yourself and forget about me! There's nothing you can do for me, I'm a lost cause. My parents thought so. My friends thought so. My teachers thought so. The whole damn world has given up on me, why the hell shouldn't you!" Sakura lashed out. Sasuke shook his head.

"You're wrong. You aren't a lost cause, you're so much more than that! You have a purpose in this world, don't throw it away because you don't have the courage to face it!" Sasuke said desperately. He had to make her see, make her understand. He just didn't know why. Sakura turned her face away from him.

"You don't know what you're saying," she spat. She wouldn't let him get inside her head! No man could do that, no woman, _no one!_ Sasuke's face was so close to hers.

"I don't? You think you're the only one with problems? The only one whose awoken by those dreams? The only one who regrets the past, loathes the present, dreads the future?" Sasuke hissed. Sakura looked into his eyes. And then she saw it. The years of hurt. The years of loneliness. The yearn, the longing for... something more. What she saw was a mirror of her own eyes. They were so alike and yet... so different.

"I... Sasuke I..." Sakura whispered. His head inched closer to hers. What was he doing! He had lost control of his body. He leaned his forehead against hers, inching forward slowly, ever so slowly.

"I'm going to break the door in!" Naruto shouted from the otherside of the door. Sasuke pushed himself up off of Sakura. She blinked, her body trembling. She turned shakily to the door and unlocked it.

"D-don't worry, Naruto, we're... we're fine..." Sakura whispered. Naruto's wide eyes were the last thing she saw before she closed the door, locking it. Sasuke had retreated to his bed, his back to her. She walked to her own bed, shaking from their own encounter. Sasuke intrigued her to no end! She glanced at a crumpled blue jacket on the floor. She stopped, looking at it again. The fan. She sat down on Sasuke's bed, placing a hand on his still-bare shoulder. It was then when she felt it. She frowned.

"What is this?" she whispered, running her hand down the beginning of the scar on Sasuke's shoulder. He shrugged her hand off.

"Nothing," he muttered. Sakura sat back.

"Then what is this fan?" she asked. Sasuke didn't answer her, his shoulders haunched. She could see the muscles on his back clench as he stiffened. She put a hand on his shoulder again.

"Tell me about you, and I'll tell you about me," she said simply. He turned around, glaring. His eyes were red.

_'So this is the Sharingan...'_ Sakura mused.

"Why should I?" he spat. She shrugged.

"I want to know all about you; you're the first person whose ever acknowledged me as something other than a lost cause, a slut... a murderer," she said quietly. Sasuke turned around the face her. Her eyes travelled from his face to his body. They rested on his his scar.

"You can start with this," she whispered, running her hand down the length of it. It was long; fatal, she guessed. Or it should have been. He grasped her hand so tightly, it was as if he was drowning. She looked sadly into his eyes.

"It... was so long ago... so long..." he began. She waited patiently. It couldn't be easy to tell her what had happened, but the first step to healing would have to be to talk to someone.

"I... was a new shinobi. I had only just entered ANBU; but I was only a Genin. I had to become stronger, stronger, stronger. I pushed myself to the limit, trying to get stronger. I wanted to prove to my parents and my brother that I'm strong, that I can become a leader in ANBU, just like Itachi..." Sasuke trailed off at the name. Sakura frowned.

"Itachi?" she asked. He looked up.

"My brother... he was always the prodigy, the pride of the Uchiha Clan, my father's favorite. I had to prove... had to prove I was just as good, if not better. And in my arrogance, my naievity, I failed to protect them... I failed to prove that I was equal to my brother. Because I wasn't. I was weak, I was a fool. I brought tragedy to my family, tragedy and disgrace to my name, that's all I ever did to them. All I ever proved to them," Sasuke said, his voice rouch with emotion. He released Sakura's hand, clenching his fist angrily. She took it in her own hands, holding it.

"The man... I had been ordered to kill him, as my survival mission to become a Chuunin rank. In my haste to finish it, I overlooked it; I overlooked his survival. I thought he was dead, but he wasn't, he was as much alive as you and I; and he wanted revenge. I wish he had taken it out on me, but no one's wishes ever come true. He took revenge on me alright... and my family paid the ultimate price," Sasuke said emotionally. He squeezed his eyes shut as the memories flooded in like rainwater.

_The ground was slick with blood. Sasuke raised an eye in horror. His other was swollen shut, and the cut on his forehead was leaking blood into his good eye. He shook his head, shaking it out. baka yaro?" the man asked, amused. Sasuke , you-" Sasuke began, but a sharp pain in his shoulder stopped him. He cried out as a blade sunk deeper into his skin. The man chuckled._

_"Do you see now,_ baka yaro_?" the man asked, amused. Sasuke grunted._

"Achike_, you-" Sasuke began, but a sharp pain in his shoulder stopped him. He cried out as a blade sunk deeper into his skin. The man chuckled._

_"You should respect your elders," the man scolded. He dragged the katana across Sasuke's body. He screamed in pain. The man did it painfully slow. He stopped every minute to let Sasuke catch his breath, then continue on._

_"Leave him alone!" a voice called desperately. Sasuke groaned as the man paid it no heed, dragging the katana all the way to his hip. He left it there thoughtfully as Sasuke panted, the blood soaking through his shirt rapidly. Finally, the man removed it slowly. Sasuke grunted in pain, coughing up blood. The man then walked over to the one who had yelled at him. It was a woman. Her raven-black hair and pale skin showed her relation to Sasuke. She stared up at her captor in defiance. Her husband lay dead at her feet, his blood soaking her feet. She dared him to do more._

_"Perhaps I should teach you some manners," the man said, sheathing his katana. The woman glared._

_"Shut your dirty mouth, you son of a pig!" she cried. Sasuke groaned and looked up. His mother was crying._

_"Do what you will to me, but leave him out of this," she spat. The man grabbed her by her neck, pulling her up, as her hands were tied. She choked a little, her airway cut off. He smiled._

_"Fine. It's a deal," he said. Sasuke looked up as the man walked over, dragging his mother behind him. He knelt her down in front of him. She caught her son's eye and put a smile on her face._

_"Sasuke, be brave," she whispered. A tear slipped down his face._

_"Okaa-sama... forgive me," he wimpered. Her mouth trembled as she tried to smile brighter._

_"Nevermind that; remember Sasuke, I love you, your father loved you, no one will take that away from you," she told him. The man smirked. They would see about that. He raised his katana. His mother gave him one last grin before the man cut off her left arm. Her smile was frozen on her face as her pupilas shrank. The sweat ran cold down the side of her face. Sasuke screamed, as if his arm had been cut off. The man grinned and cut off her right arm. Mikoto hung her head. She wouldn't let her son see her in pain in her last minutes of life. The man grabbed her by the hair and raised her head. His katana lay against her neck. The tears were pouring down Sasuke's facing, mingling with his mother's blood._

_"Say goodbye to your okaa-sama," he said maliciously. Sasuke shook his head. The man chopped, and Mikoto's head flew. It came to rest in Sasuke's lap, the white pupils staring up at his face, all at once seeing his face but not, her smile still frozen in time. And he knew nothing more._

Sasuke opened his eyes as he tasted salt. Sakura was leaning her head on his shoulder and grasping his arm, which was wet with her tears. He raised his other ahdn up to his face in wonder. Tears? He hadn't cried in years.

"Sasuke..." Sakura whispered shakily. He wiped the wetness from his eyes. Sakura raised her head, her watery eyes boring into his. He blinked, looking away. She touched his scar again in wonderment, in awe of the hurt and pain Sasuke had carried with him for years. It made her own life look like one of cowardice and selfishness. How could she ever face herself again? She laughed bitterly to herself. Just one more thing to add to her list of regrets...

"Your turn," Sasuke said simply. Sakura looked up. He was gazing at her meaningfully.

"I..."

"No, I told you my story, it's time to hear yours," he insisted. He grimaced. His voice was shaky. This had been harder than he thought. But it was is if he had shed a thousand pounds off his soul. Maybe... Sakura was what he had needed all along.

"You're right. But... well... anyway, I... was born into wealth and privilege. My parents were wealthy and successful business people. I... was an only child, only because I was a mistake in the first place," Sakura murmured. Sasuke gazed at her levelly. She looked up into his eyes.

"I could never compare to you, Sasuke, but it was as if I grew up without parents. They were never there to teach me right from wrong, never there to hold me after a nightmare and tell me it would be ok. Never there for me. I learned to fend for myself in the streets of Tokyo. No one ever tried to hurt me or touch me after..." she trailed off, lost in remembrance. Sasuke stroked her cheek tenderly.

"What?" he asked softly. She was shaking.

"After that man... on the streets... once when I was twelve... he... but it doesn't matter, it's not important," Sakura said quickly, not finishing her thought. But she didn't need to. It was obvious what had happened to Sasuke. She was raped; plain and simple. Something in him snapped, much as it had at the club earlier. It was a strong sense of protection over her, over this stray cherry blossom. He wanted to hunt down all those who had hurt her, he wanted to hold her and never let her go, always protecting her from the realities of life. But he couldn't. He could only listen helplessly.

"I learned to fight; I suppose that's why ANBU took such a notice in me all together. I was doing fine on my own; I could live by myself, I could cook for myself, I could do everything; I didn't rely on anyone. All I lacked was money, money and place. I was stuck on my parents' sympathy. It was as if we were just roommates. They rarely acknowledged me. And then my grades in school began to fail. I cared less and less about school, and life in general; what was the point? I was an outcast, an unwanted child. What was the point of getting an education? Who was there to impress? We lived this way until I was thirteen. And then they decided they didn't want to take care of me anymore. I woke up one day and my parents were gone. Moved away, gone forever, never coming back. I had a month to find my own way, my own place in the world. And that was when it started; the sex. I slept with other men, sometimes for money, sometimes to forget. Forget what a burden I was on my parents. Forget the years of loneliness, without someone to love me. And that's what I found in sex; someone to love me, even if it was temporary and fake, it was more than I had ever had. Had ever hoped for. And then, all of a sudden, they contacted me again. We want you back, terrible mistake, will you forgive us?" Sakura laughed bitterly at her own stupidity. Sasuke looked soberly at her.

"So I went back. They were living in a nice condo in the outskirts of Tokyo. It was nice for a while; they talked to me for once, actually got to know me. I thought we could be a real family. But I was wrong. The only needed me for insurance purposes; for money. I was an investment to them, nothing more. When I realized their betrayal, I finally realized their fake smiles, their fake love, their fake acts. I suppose I owe it to them, though, that I can lie so easily. I learned from the best," Sakura looked away, not daring to meet Sasuke's eyes.

_'I know it's nothing compared to your story, Sasuke, but it was an equal amount of loneliness and hurt...'_ Sakura thought. Sasuke cupped his hand under her chin, raising her eyes to his. They were warm on her skin. He knew what she was thinking; her pain was insignificant to his. But it wasn't. Everyone's pain mattered, no matter how small or large. He leaned forward slowly. Sakura found herself melting at his touch. She closed the gap between them, pressing her soft lips to his. She rested her arms around his neck, pressing herself harder against him. He gripped her waist tightly, running his hands along her sides. She surrendered to his tongue, which was fighting it's way into her mouth. A moan of pleasure escaped from the back of Sasuke's throat as he advanced on her. He broke of for seconds before returning for more. He layed her down on the bed, lifting her dress simultaneously. Not rushed and hurried, like men usually were with her. He was slow, gentle, treating her as if she was a person, not a thing. Everything she had always wanted in men, everything she could have dreamed for... was him.

* * *

**~*Sexiest Ninja of Konoha*~: **I suppose I should explain my usage of Japanese :D

Baka Yaro: Stupid bastard

Achike: Fuck off

Arigatouu :D don't forget to R&R


	10. Chapter 10

**~*Sexiest Ninja of Konoha*~: **. So I'm a weaboo, as it turns out… since I love using Japanese references to much T_T forgive me lol

Anyways, chapter 10 for your indulgences :D

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Sakura woke up enveloped in his arms that morning. Her head was lying again his chest, and it felt great. Not one man she had ever been with had held her like this, so tenderly. She reveled in his grasp a little longer before she realized something; she had just slept with _Uchiha Sasuke._ What the hell was she thinking! She groaned out loud. She wasn't sure if this was a good thing... or if she had just ruined all her chances of actually building a relationship with this man. Sasuke yawned, turning his head towards Sakura.

"Morning," he said groggily. Sakura stretched in response.

"Hey! You two awake yet! Get out here; Kakashi's on the phone," Naruto's muffled voice came through the door. Sasuke glared at it. He deicded to ignore him- for a while, at least. He turned on his side, wrapping Sakura in his arms. She smiled faintly.

"Hi," she whispered, stroking his chest. She decided to take a chance; a leap of faith. She didn't believe Sasuke was like those other men, who only wanted her for one thing, and then left in the morning. She believed Sasuke would stay by her side. But not as an arm charm; as her lover, her boyfriend, her companion. Her friend.

"Hello! I'm going to break down the door, I swear this time!" Naruto yelled, irritated by the lack of response he was getting.

"Alright..." Sasuke said off-handly. He was too busy thinking about what he had done last night. It was pretty hot.

"Dammit teme..." Naruto muttered. He banged into the door with his shoulder, startling the pair. They both jumped and turned towards the door. Naruto stood there, dumbfounded.

"H-hey! What the hell is this? You blow off Kakashi to _sleep together_?!" Naruto said heatedly. Sakura pulled the covers over her head, curling herself into a ball. Sasuke blinked stupidly.

"Naruto... what the hell! Get out of our room!" Sasuke yelled, whipping a pillow at him. Naruto shut the door before it hit him. He shook his head. Seemed like everyone was getting some but him. Neji raised an eyebrow.

"Do I want to know, honestly?" he asked tiredly. Naruto shook his head.

"Probably not; anyway, continue Kakashi," Naruto said, sitting down next to Neji and turning his attention to a cell phone which was lying on the counter in front of them

"Right, ok... you said you were offered a position in the organization?" Kakashi's voice came crinkling out of the speaker. Naruto nodded, forgetting Kakashi couldn't see him.

"Yeah... what do you want us to do?" Neji asked. There was a pause as Kakashi thought.

"It would be safer to take the position for now; get inside, find out their plans, and then report to me every night. That is, if you are even allowed in," Kakashi sounded dubious. Naruto frowned.

"Why wouldn't we get in? Sakura has that guy wound around her finger; he would do anything for her!" Naruto exclaimed. Kakashi grunted.

"Yeah, I'm sure, but at what price?" he said before hanging up. Naruto blinked at the hum of the phone as the call was dropped. He glanced at Neji, who looked purposefully back at him. They both looked up as the door opened at Sasuke emerged, scowling. Naruto smirked.

"So, you finally decided to disentangle yourself? Where's Sakura? Cleaning off the remains?" he snickered. Sasuke shot a deathglare at him and continued his trek to the bathroom without a word to either of them. Neji sighed.

"That's gross, Naruto. What they do in that bedroom... wait! She _slept_ with him! No way!" Neji pounded the counter. Naruto grinned at him.

"Dattebayo," he said childishly. Neji pouted.

"Dammit... she barely ever _looks_ at me..." he muttered. Naruto hit him.

"Idiot; you already have Tenten! You can't be having sex with Sakura!" Naruto informed him. Neji shrugged.

"I can fantasize can't I," he said slyly. The two giggled like little schoolgirls until a sharp 'ahem' jolted them out of their merry-making.

"Now that you two are done fantasizing about sex... what's for breakfast?" Sakura asked sweetly. Naruto blushed profusely, mumbling something incomrehensible.

"Room service," Neji answered. Sakura grinned. Room service... she grinned at the two before grabbing the phone that was on the living room table. The sound of the shower ran through the room as Sakura dialed the number.

"Hmm... Sasuke's taking a shower, you wanna help?" Naruto taunted. Sakura rolled her eyes. She knew neither of them were going to live this down.

"Hello, this is Arimasu, how may I help you?" a voice came through the phone. Sakura turned her attention back to it, ordering up two plates of eggs. Naruto lounged lazily on the couch next to her.

"Hey, hey, Sakura! We're going out today, sightseeing, you in?" Naruto asked. Sakura shrugged, flipping the television on. A commercial for InstaRamen came on.

"Sure; where are we going?" she asked. Naruto thought for a moment.

"Well, of course the Glover Garden; it's a huge sight I've heard! And... ano... the atomic bomb museum must be interesting, and the Peace Park!" Naruto decided. Sakura nodded thoughtfully. She was wondering about what time would be appropriate to return to the club. They musn't look desperate to join- that would arouse suspicion. But if they were too late... Hidan might think they weren't interested, and everything would have been in vain. She clicked her tongue in annoyance.

"Sakura? What are you thinking about?" Naruto asked. Sakura shrugged, smiling and turning to him.

"Nothing, Naruto. Sounds like a fun day! As soon as Sasuke's done, we'll head out," she said. She stood up as someone knocked on the door. Their food! Thank God; she was starving! She answered and accepted the food, winking at the man who had brought it up for them. She realized a split-second too late that that may not have been the smartest thing to do.

"So... are you alone up here?" the bellhop asked. He grinned lazily at her. She bit her lip as she searched for a reasonable answer.

"Uhm..."

"Yes, she is," came an icy voice from behind her. She grimaced. Oops. The bellhop backed away at the sight of Sasuke's red eyes.

"Right... just... call if you need anything else," he muttered, running back down the hall. Sasuke watched him go, eyeing the man's back in distaste. Sakura turned around and grinned at him, holding up the tray as a peace offering.

"Food!" she exclaimed. She poked him in his still-bare chest.

"You'd better get dressed and come eat. Naruto wants us to go sightseeing today!" she said, walking back with the tray in her hands. Sasuke followed her, sighing.

"Knowing Naruto, we're going to go look at ramen shops all day," he grumbled, retreating to their room. Sakura laughed.

"I resent that," Naruto said tearfully. Sakura set about cleaning off the tabletop- by shoving everything to the floor. She set the tray down primly, smiling at her work. Naruto was flipping through the channels. She shooed him off the couch and into the seat as Sasuke walked out, full clothed.

"Man..." Naruto was complaining. He wanted ramen! Why so many damned InstaRamen commercials?

-X-

Kakashi sat in his office, playing with a pen thoughtfully. Missing shinobi from Konoha? Who could he be... he had searched the missing shinobi files from top to bottom; they were all accounted for. Could the information have been false? Or could the files be wrong? He sighed. He hated puzzles. This was a job for Asuma... if he was still alive. Kakashi still mourned the loss of his friend to this day. He clenched his fist around the pen, glancing down at the file that was sitting on his desk. It was the file of a certain ex shinobi. Hid...

"No way!" Kakashi muttered suddenly. Hidan! Was it the same one Sakura had spoken to the night before? No, it couldn't be. Hidan was dead. He had made sure of that! At least, he had been sure until then. He cursed. Why hadn't he seen that before! He quickly dialed the number his charges' were staying at, but it rang and rang, on and on. Dammit, they weren't there. He sat back in his chair, folding his hands against his chest. Now all that he could do was wait. And he hated waiting.

-X-

"Whoa, this is... gross!" Naruto said, repulsed by a preserved human fetus, contorted by the atomic destruction. They were at the atomic bomb museum after a light lunch at a sushi restaurant. Bad mistake. Sakura felt as if she was about to puke.

"Nice schedule Naruto... let's eat then go see molecular contortion... bravo," Sakura muttered sarcastically. Sasuke glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. She didn't look too good.

"You guys! Look at this! This one is missing an eye," Naruto was in complete awe. Neji was staring at the same display thoughtfully.

"It really is quite a work of art, once you get over the gore-sih nature of it," he cocked his head to the side, surveying it closer. Sakura sat down on a bench near the door, mumbling to herself and holding her stomach.

"I'm gonna make sure to puke on his ass..." she muttered. She checked her watch. Four Forty. She bit her lip, doing quick calculations in her head. If they left this cursed museum in the next fifteen minutes and took the train to the Peace Park, they would arrive at five. Budgeting an hour there, the train ride back to the hotel would be another hour. After arriving and preparing the necessary arrangements, they should arrive at the club around seven. Would that be too late?

"What are you thinking, Sakura?" Sasuke asked as he stood above her. He stuck his hands in his pockets, his Uchiha chain swinging back and forth at the sudden change in speed. She shrugged.

"Whether or not we will arrive at the club in time," she told him quietly. Sasuke frowned.

"Are we supposed to be there at a certain time? You never said anything before," he asked. She shook her head.

"No, but we can't be very late; I don't know how long they-" she was cut off by her vibrating pocket. Sasuke glanced at her curiously as she answered.

"Haruno Sakura," she said into the receiver. She almost groaned at the reply.

"Hey Cherry Blossom, I was thinking about you," Hidan's voice came through the receiver. She bit her lip, exiting the room and stepping out into the sunshine. Sasuke followed her.

"What a coincidence, I was just thinking about you too," Sakura replied silkily. Well, it wasn't a lie. Sasuke frowned at her tone.

"Hmm, good things, I hope. Listen, I just wanted to make sure you were still coming to see me tonight," he said hoarsely. Sakura shuddered. The mere _thought_ of this man wanted to make her barf. She mustered up all the sweetness she could find and invested it into her voice.

"Of course; I wouldn't miss a chance to see you! I miss you," she said, pouting a little. Sasuke folded his arms. She flapped a hand at him, shushing his resentments. Hidan chuckled.

"I knew you would," he said conceitedly. She grinned bitterly. Cocky bastard.

"Who wouldn't... anyway, I have to go; I'm losing reception here," she said, wanting to wrap this up quickly. He sounded disappointed.

"Well... ok, I'll see you tonight then?" he said. She nodded.

"Yup. I'll se you around, sexy," she said haltingly before hanging up. She breathed a sigh of relief. She turned around and was met by Sasuke's cold, jealous back.

"Who was that?" he asked tensely. She rolled her eyes.

"Hidan, you jealous jerk. He wanted to 'chat,'" she said, disgusted by the word. She didn't know why, but something about this guy didn't sit right with her. Sasuke turned around, twitching.

"I'm not jealous! You're just full of yourself," he said stubbornly. She sighed. Whatever.

"Right... come on, let's go get the guys, I want to be at Peace Park by five."

-X-

Naruto waved the small flag he had been given at Peace Park, grinning as the other three dragged their feet into their room.

"That was fun!" he insisted, twirling around the room. Neji pushed him into their room.

"Just get ready, we have stuff to do," he said tiredly. How had he gotten stuck babysitting the idiot? Sakura followed Sasuke to their own room, shutting the door behind her. She sat down at the little vanity that sat at the corner of their room and brushed her hair. She hated tangled hair; it irked her. Her shoulders tingled as Sasuke wrapped his arms around her, resting his head on them.

"You look beautiful," he whispered. She giggled.

"Whatever," she said playfully. He kissed her shoulder before releasing her, walking to his side of the closet and pulling out- surprise- another pair of black pants. The only difference this time was that his jacket was... black as well. It didn't bear the Uchiha Fan; he wore his chain instead. She eyed him coyly from the reflection of the mirror as he shed his shirt and pants.

"I see you," he commented over his shoulders as he pulled on his black pants. She grinned innocently. She got up from the vanity and walked over to the closet and leaned against the door as she summarized her wardrobe. What to wear, what to wear. She flipped through her dresses one by one, deciding she didn't want to wear one tonight. She pulled a black miniskirt from the rack instead and a cherry blossom pink halter top. She also found a matching sash to wear as a belt. She pulled them on, glancing at her reflection in the mirror before sitting back down at the vanity. She brushed her hair once more, sweeping it up into an updo. She made a tight, neat little bun at the top of her head, letting a piece of hair hang down from it, and another piece covering her right eye. She lifed her left profile better anyway. She was appyling eye liner when Naruto knocked.

"You guys ready? The headsets are waiting out here," he asked, popping his head into the room. Sasuke nodded.

"We're coming."

-X-

Sakura stepped out of the car, glancing around, taking in her surroundings. They were at the club again; later than she had anticipated, but they had gotten there nonetheless. She readjusted her earpiece once more, tucking in the tiny microphone on her shirt so it was invisible. She fiddled with it nervously. Sasuke chuckled, grabbing her hand.

"Don't worry," he whispered, giving it a quick kiss before he released it. Sakura smiled faintly.

"Well, let's get going. You all know the plan: if they seperate us, turn on the microphone so it can record it. If you're left alone, speak into the microphone, we're all wired, so it will broadcast directly into these," Naruto pointed at his ear. The group nodded, advancing towards the door. Sakura stepped forward, intending to play the bouncer as he asked for their names.

"Haruno Sakura," she said, preparing to flirt a little, but there was no need.

"I see... you're party is waiting for you in the V.I.P room," he said, opening the door for them. Sakura shrugged, stepping towards the door. The club was even more crowded than the night before, if that was possible. They had to fight their way through the dance floor and drunk men who all "wanted a piece" of Sakura. Sasuke slipped a protective hand around her waste, glaring at every man who came to close. He'd be damned if one of them even _attempted_ to touch her. He hadn't even noticed his eyes had turned a viciuos shade of red.

"Sasuke, not trying to be a spoilsport or anything, but your eyes are kinda freaking everyone out. They'll get us kicked out if you aren't careful!" Naruto hissed, falling into step next to his friend. Sasuke grunted in response, calming down. His eyes returned to their normal shade of onyx. Finally, the foursome made it to the V.I.P room; or lounge, was more like it. Sakura stepped forward confidently. A tall man stopped her.

"Who are you?" he asked unkindly. She smirked.

"Haruno Sakura. I believe Hidan-san is waiting for me?" she asked lightly. He stiffened at the name.

"Back there," he pointed rudely towards another door. Sakura led the others towards it, not bothering to thank the man. She paused before turning the knob. A series of muffled voices filtered through the door. How many men were there? She opened the door cautiously, peeking her head into the room.

"Cherry Blossom! You made it!" Hidan's voice came through. Sakura smiled.

"Did he just call her 'Cherry Blossom?'" Naruto whispered, surpressing his welled up laughter.

"Yes, as promised," she giggled, opening the door a little wider. Hidan walked up to her, taking her hand and giving it a light, seductive kiss. She grinned.

"And these are my friends; Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto, and Hyuuga Neji," she said pointing to the fuming Sasuke, annoyed Naruto and indifferent Neji behind her. Hidan regarded them stiffly.

"You never said you had a boyfriend... or multitudes of them," he muttered coldly. She shrugged.

"I never said I did because I don't- they're old friends of mine," she said vaguely. Hidan wrinkled his nose in distaste before escorting her further inside. Sasuke was all but followin gon their heels, breathing down Hidan's neck. He _really_ didn't like this guy. He pointed them over to a couch, and the four took a seat as Hidan sat across from them.

"We are only waiting for the Boss, and then we can discuss our... arrangement," Hidan told them, glancing suggestively at Sakura. Sasuke scooted a little closer to her. She winked at Hidan.

"Whatever you say, Hidan-san," she simmered. Naruto glanced worriedly at Sasuke. If he lost it over this, everything would go down the toilets, and they may even be in danger. They were dealing with a strong group; stronger, maybe, by sheer force, than Konoha! Sasuke couldn't ruin it and put them all in danger over something Sakura had to do.

"Forgive me; I am late. Now, let us start," a scratchy voice came. Everyone whipped around, except Hidan. A man with squinty, shrewd eyes entered the room, wearing a black suit. He stuck his hands in his pockets, and a chain, similar to Hidan's, was hanging around his neck. Sasuke's brow furrowed. It was the man from the picture. Saigatou.

"Tch, you're losing your grip, Boss," Hidan said crossly. The man paid him no heed and sat down, folding his hands in his lap.

"Hidan tells me you four are intersted in joining our... ah... organization, correct?" Saigatou asked, as if they were discussing a business proposal. Maybe they were.

"Hai, Mr... eh..." Sakura stumbled over a name. The man chuckled.

"Please, you may call me Pein," he said. Neji frowned. Pein? Wasn't this Saigatou?

"Pein-sama. We are from... Tokyo. We had heard talk of your organization, and how powerful you are," Sakura was lying through her teeth, but she was good at it. They were buying this! "and we decided, as friends, that we wanted to join you, help you become more and more powerful. That is, if you will give us a chance to prove ourselves," Sakura said, bowing her head respectfully. Pein's eyes flashed. Oh, he would give her a chance to prove herself. Over. And over. He cleared his throat.

"Yes, well... how do I know you aren't... deceiving me?" Pein asked, leaning forward. Sakura stared back into his beady, black eyes.

"Where's your proof that I am?" she answered sweetly. Naruto glanced at her. Being cheeky probably _wasn't_ the way to get in. Pein chuckled.

"You are very pert, Haruno-san. I like it," he said. Hidan made a face.

_'Remember the deal, you old buzzard,'_ Hidan cursed silently. He would have Sakura first!

"You have persuaded me, Haruno-san. I will give you and your friends a chance to prove yourself to me," Pein said decisevly. Sakura gave a tiny sigh of relief. She knew he would let them in!

"If your friends will be so kind as to exit to the other room, the others will deal with them," Pein was saying, pointing to the door he had entered through earlier. There! Sasuke knew he would separate them. Naruto stood, fideling with his collar as if he was nervous. But in truth, he was turning on the microphone. Sasuke glanced nervously at Sakura before following the blond through the door, Neji in tow. As soon as the door was closed, Hidan jumped up, bolting it. Sakura's eyes widened. She wasn't liking this. At all. She flipped her microphone on quickly, while the two men were occupied, turning on the transmission so the others could hear her in the other room.

"Now that we are alone, Cherry Blossom, we can explain what you can do to... ahem... prove yourself," Hidan said, trembling with excitement. Sakura gulped, smiling nervously. Now she understood.

-X-

Sasuke was looking around wildly, his sharingan activated. He was so _stupid_! The damned man had tricked them! They were sitting in a darkened room. It was totally empty.

"Sasuke, calm down, we'll think about this rationally," Naruto said soothingly, trying to calm Sasuke down. It wouldn't do anyone any good if he was angry. Sasuke whipped around.

"I will not calm down! That bastard tricked us! I'm gonna-" Sasuke started, until a buzzing in his ear distracted him.

_"...explain what you can do to... ahem... prove yourself..."_ Hidan's voice came through their headsets. Sasuke glanced at his comrades.

"Do you hear...?"

"Yes. Shh, they're talking!"

_"I'm sure... but, ano... can I ask where you sent my friends? And when they will be back?"_ Sakura sounded worried. Sasuke clenched his fist.

_"Oh... them. They are somewhere in one of the abandoned rooms,"_ he chuckled, sounding pleased with himself.

_"What? I'm afraid I must protest; you have to bring them back!"_ Sakura said shrilly.

_"Why? They're no fun... and your friend, the Uchiha, wouldn't let you_ prove yourself_ if he was here,"_ Pein interrupted. They heard his footsteps grow louder. Sakura gasped as they heard static. He had picked up on the microphones wave frequencies! They could almost feel Sakura shudder as his cold hand removed the microphone from inside her shirt.

_"What are you-!"_ Sakura's angry voice was the last thing they heard before the line went dead.

* * *

**~*Sexiest Ninja of Konoha*~: **Ok, so let me explain again xD

Those places that were mentioned in the beginning are actual places in the town of Nagasaki, they aren't fictional XD also, Asuma is dead…. You wanna fight about it? =P Just makes things interesting :D

R&R my lovelies, if you will :3


	11. Chapter 11

**~*Sexiest Ninja of Konoha*~: **Well, I suppose I should warn you of a small spoiler here, for those of you who haven't quite finished watching Naruto: Shippuuden, but other than that, it's all good :D

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Kakashi dialed the hotel number for the fifth time. He knew it was no use; they should be at the club by that time. He sighed. He _knew_ he should have gotten their cell phone numbers.

"Kakashi-sensei?" a squeaky voice asked timidly from the door. Kakashi spun around in his chair. His eye was red from staring at the computer screen for seventeen hours straight. His back was killing him, but he had to finish this work; finish this damned puzzle he had sent his shinobi to solve.

"Yes?" he snapped. The young girl jumped, almost dropping the folders and files in her arms.

"Ano... uhm... h-here are the, the files for you, that you requested... for you," she mumbled, walking haltingly up to the grey-haired man. Kakashi snapped his fingers at her impatiently.

"Hurry up girl, I don't have time for you to be slow!" he snarled at her. She squeaked and dropped her armload of papers onto his desk and ran for dear life. Kakashi flipped through the pages, looking for a specific one. He had had a haunch about who "Saigatou" really was. He hoped to _God_ he was wrong.

-X-

"Hidan! What is the meaning of this?" Sakura asked angrily, dropping the honorific. Hidan pouted at her.

"I thought you wanted to join, Cherry Blossom. To prove your loyalty to the organization, you must prove your loyalty... to me... repeatedly," he breathed, advancing upon a trembling Sakura. She understood now. She would have to sleep her way into the inside circle. God knew what the others would have to do. If they were even given the chance. Most likely, she would start with Hidan, then rotate to Pein, and so on and so forth, backwards, forwards, bed to bed, man to man. As if she was a toy. A plaything. Normally, this would be no problem for her. But the thought of sleeping in the same _room_ with anyone but Sasuke made her gag. Especially the thought of this man! She was truly disgusted with him.

"By force? No! I told you if I was allowed access to this damned organization, I would _think about it!_ How dare you-" Sakura began angrily before Hidan slapped a hand on her mouth. Behind him, Pein was twirling her microphone between his fingers. She winced. Losing it was probably the biggest blow. How would the others know what was going on? She didn't even know where they were! This man... he was going to take advantage of her, and no one would know. No one would care. Again...

_'No!_ she screamed in her head. _'No, no, no, no, NO!'_ She twisted and writhed in Hidan's grasp, trying to free herself, but he only held her tighter. Pushing her further into the couch, pressing his disgusting lips to her. She screamed as Pein chuckled.

-X-

The three companions looked up as they heard a faint scream.

"Sakura!" Sasuke hissed angrily. His Sharingan was spinning, his blood boiling. How dare they lay a hand on her!

"Damn... we have to get out of here! We have to help her!" Naruto yelled, banging at the door to no avail. Neji shook his head.

"How? With what?" he said dejectedly. They turned to the door again as Sakura's scream came again, louder. Sasuke clenched his fist, his fingernails digging into his palms, drawing blood.

"Step back," Naruto muttered. He held his right hand out, taking a deep breath and concentrating. Inside the cupped palm a small ball began to form. It became bigger and bigger, spinning and spinning.

"_Rasengan!_" Naruto cried, lodging his hand forward into the door. It cracked under the pressure, but it didn't open. Sasuke cursed. He gathered as much strength as he could muster into his fist and hurled himself at the door, punching the crack Naruto left in it. It opened wider. THey could hear words now.

"...the damn door! They're breaking through!" Pein cursed. Sakura screamed louder through Hidan's hand. Sasuke punched the door again. Again. Again. His knuckles were bleeding, but he hadn't even noticed. Finally, the door broke in two. Sasuke walked out, glaring, his Sharingan out of control. He glanced at Sakura who was trying to fight Hidan's hand off of her. He was trying to lift her shirt over her head.

"What...?"

"Get. Off. Of. Her." Sasuke said slowly, dangerously. Hidan eyed him coldly, releasing his grip on Sakura. She spat at him, pulling her shirt down.

"Why do you care?" he scoffed. He took a step towards Sasuke, not knowing the danger he was putting himself in. Pein looked from one to the other. He may have fun with this yet.

"Oho... a fight for the girl?" he chuckled. Neji shot him a glare.

"I suggest you be quiet... very quiet," he threatened, folding his arms. Pein shook his head.

"This can work to your advantage; Uchiha Sasuke," Pein hesitated. _Uchiha._ It sounded familiar... he just couldn't remember where he had heard it before... "if you are unhappy with the situation between Hidan and Sakura, do something about it," he said, offering a challenge. Sasuke glanced at him, his eyes screaming poison.

"Excuse me?" he asked. Pein grunted.

"Let me explain; if you are willing, you may fight Hidan, for Sakura. Her safety. If you win, she will be free of her obligation. You will have proven yourself to me, and your friends and you may join our organization. But," Pein gave him a nasty look. "if you are to loose, we keep Sakura for ourselves, and you and your guard over there have to leave... without her. Do we have an agreement?" Pein asked. Sasuke looked at him incredulously. He wasn't suggesting to use Sakura as a _trophy_ was he? Sakura bristled as the men bickered over her fate.

"How do we know you won't lie?" Naruto asked venemously. Pein turned to him.

"Because I am an honorable man; I keep my promises," he said simply. Neji scoffed at him.

"Honorable... my ass..." he muttered under his breath. Pein gave Sasuke serious look.

"What do you say?" he asked pleasantly. Sasuke glanced at Sakura. Her makeup was smudged, her lip bruised a light purple color. She gave him an even look. He turned his attention to his comrades behind him. Naruto give a small nod, and Neji closed his eyes. Sasuke finally dragged his gaze over to Pein.

"Fine."

-X-

Hidan was sitting in the private rooms, surrounded by his teammates.

"Come now, Hidan, that isn't fair, hmm," Deidara said, amused. A deul? For a girl? Hidan's "Cherry Blossom."

"I don't care; I want her. You have no fucking idea, Deidara. Oh, the things I would do for her... to her..." Hidan trailed off, lost in his fantasies. Deidara shrugged.

"It's still unfair, hmm. You're immortal; of course you will win, hmm," Deidara folded his arm, closing his eyes. He sat up, opening his eyes.

"Hey, Kisame, hmm. What do you think?" he asked suddenly, asking the blue man seated next to him.

"I'm with Hidan; she sounds good," he said evilly. He glanced at his comrade, who had been sitting next to him, mute through the whole conversation.

"Itachi, what the hell is your problem?" Kisame asked, poking him. Itachi glared at him with bloodred eyes.

"Do not... touch. Me," he said dangerously. Kisame rolled his eyes.

"Yes master..." he mumbled moodily. A redheaded man looked at the pair.

"You are... thinking about something?" he asked curiously, directing his gaze at Itachi.

"I'm going to be killing someone soon if you all don't shut the hell up," Itachi muttered. Nervous glances were exchanged. They knew Itachi wasn't afraid to do it.

_'Uchiha... Sasuke... hmpf, so the little snot has turned up again,'_ Itachi thought darkly. He sat back in the shadow of the wall behind him, brooding silently.

"Well anyway, this boy is a pussy. I can whip his ass in a split-second. And then I'll be back with our prize... our soft, fleshy prize," Hidan said in a giggly voice. Itachi glared at him from the shadows. Deidara looked at him a moment before realizing something. Hidan said the boy was Uchiha Sasuke. And the man sitting across from him was...

"Hidan, let's go," Pein growled from the doorway. Hidan waved a hand at his leader.

"Yeah yeah, don't go pissing in your pants, I'm coming," he said disrespectfully. Deidara shook his head at his behaviour. Pein tapped his foot impatiently. Hidan bowed his head in a quick prayer before standing up and pushing past Pein into the next room where Sasuke was waiting emotionlessly for him. He was tapping his foot impatiently. Pein smirked. This would definitely be interesting...

-X-

"Dammit, I knew it!" Kakashi yelled out in frustration. He glared down at the paper in front of him. Pein. The shinobi from Amegakure who was responsible for the victory of his village in civil war. He slammed his fist over the picture. Damn him! How long had he been calling himself Saigatou? Why hadn't Kakashi seen this before he sent those four after him! This man was _dangerous!_ He could have kicked himself for his stupidity. He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. He couldn't do anything about this now. They were already in Nagasaki; what was done was done. All he could do was... yes, wait. He had to wait for the confirmatory call from Naruto that they had gained access into the organization. He sat down slowly, staring thoughtfully at his computer screen, wondering what was going on in Nagasaki. He hoped the kids hadn't gotten themselves into too much trouble.

-X-

"When I call begin, you will start. You can win by any means necessary," Pein said from a table at the side of large room. It was devoid of any furniture, save the three seats on the opposite side of the room where Sakura, Neji and Naruto sat, watching their friend intently. Sakura was biting her nails. She wouldn't forgive herself if she got Sasuke killed. Hidan smirked at his opponent. Shame, he might have made a nice addition to their organization. Oh well; it was just about time for him to kill again anyway.

"You're scared, Uchiha," Hidan remarked. Sasuke chuckled.

"You wish," he replied. Pein couldn't help but grin at this fools' arrogance. He would be in for a rude awakening soon, when he figured that Hidan could not be killed.

"Ok... begin!" Pein cried. Sasuke spread his feet apart, assuming his fighting stance. Hidan stood where he was, looking smug. Sakura eyed him wearily. She hated that look on his face; it was a secretive look, as if he knew something Sasuke didn't. And she didn't like it.

"Come on, you scaredy puss. Come at me, protect your woman," Hidan taunted. Sasuke responded by smirking as he disappeared. Hidan grunted, looking around him. Where was he? A solid kick to the back of his head gave him his answer. He flew into the opposite wall, face first. He felt the kunai pierce his back as well. He stood up slowly.

"Damn... that actually hurt a little," Hidan muttered, wiping the blood from his mouth. He grimaced as he reached behind him and pulled the kunai out. He looked at the blood on it thoughtfully. It was black. Without a seconds hesitation, he launched them back at Sasuke with another rain of his own. Sasuke dodged them neatly. Or so it seemed. He grimaced as an unseen shuriken in the shadow of the kunai's lodged itself into his arm. He clicked his tongue in annoyance. Shuriken? There was no way he was serious.

"Never let your guard down," Hidan hissed from behind him, releasing a hard punch to Sasuke's back. His eyes widened. He hadn't even seen him move! He somersaulted in midair, landing squarely on his feet. He bit his thumb and made the horse and tiger hand signs. A katana materialized above him. He caught it with his right hand and flung more kunai's with his left. Hidan let them hit him. Sasuke stared as the kunai caught in his chest, his neck, his right eye. Was... the match over? No. Hidan chuckled, pulling the kunai out slowly. Sasuke shook his head disbelievingly. What the hell was this? Hidan let the dislodged kunai fall to the ground with a clatter. Sakura gasped. He was untouched!

"You will have to do better than that," Hidan chuckled. Sasuke growled under his breath, clenching his katana tightly before running speedily towards Hidan. He was going to end this now. He sliced strategically at Hidan, but he dodged all of them. Sasuke cried out, thrusting his sword into Hidan's abdomen. It went straight through.

_'Got him this time,'_ Sasuke thought, but sputtered as he looked agian. His katana was now impaling a log.

_'Dammit, a kawarimi,'_ Sasuke thought angrily. He sitffened and swung his blade around and caught an unsuspecting Hidan off guard. His sword swung through his neck. Sakura screamed and Naruto leaned forward in his chair as Hidan's head rolled across the floor. Pein smirked. Sasuke watched contemptuously as the head came to rest at his feet. There was a moment of silence before:

"Really, that's it?" Hidan's dismembered head asked. Sasuke stared, open-mouth in horror as Hidan's body walked around clumsily, looking for it's head. What was this; a trick?

"Over here, dumbass!" Hidan swore at his body which was walking the wrong way. Sasuke shuddered with distaste. He cut the body in half, the torso separated from the legs. He cut the legs in half. Hidan's head grimaced in pain.

"Watch those... I'm gonna need them for later," he scolded. Sasuke slashed the skull in half. He panted, looking around at his handiwork. He had to be dead now. He turned his back on the various limbs.

"Ah ah ah..." a lofty voice echoed throughout the room. Sasuke looked wildly around.

"Behind you!" Naruto cried. Sasuke spun around. His eyes widened at the sight before him. It seemed as if a hundred tiny snakes had emerged from the different limbs he had just cut into pieces. They slowly crawled towards each other, straining to pull their weight. They reattached themselves, holding onto each other as the parts began sewing themselves together. Sasuke took a tentative step back.

"No way..." he muttered. What the hell was he! In a matter of moments, Hidan stood up to face him, unscathed. Sasuke regripped his katana. Ok, so his opponent was apparently impossible to kill. He just had to work around that.

"Pein! What the hell is this!" Naruto yelled, standing up angrily. Pein chuckled.

"You'll see..." he trailed off, grinning at the three dumbstruck friends sitting across from him. Sakura shuddered. She knew there was something wrong with this creep.

"Now that I'm... put together, let us resume the battle," Hidan cackled. Sasuke sighed impatiently. This was going to take longer than her thought. Great.

"Hmm, even if you _do_ win, I doubt Cherry Blossom will stay with you; you're such a cunt. You can't even beat me, and I'm considered the weakest among my comrades. You will never be anything more than a failure who lost his girlfriend in a duel," Hidan spat. Sasuke squinted, the redness in his eyes coming to a boil. Now he was angry. He ran blindly at Hidan, striking this way and that, using up all that was left of his energy in his rage-filled tirade. He was going to kill this bastard! Hidan dodged all his attacks and sent him spiraling into the wall. Sasuke hit it. Hard. He slumped down against it, panting heavily. He couldn't beat this man. He would get himself- and most likely Naruto and Neji- killed and they would take Sakura as their prize. He ground his teeth. He couldn't let that happen! He pressed his back against the wall, pushing himself up. A thin line of blood ran down the corner of his mouth. He took his fighting stance once again, his legs shaking and threatening to collapse. Sakura's mouth trembled as she watched Sasuke. She hated herself for what she was putting him through. He should have just let her go, let her sleep with these sleezy men; at least they would have been garunteed a spot in the damn thing!

"So you give up?" Hidan's voice was dripping with victory. Sasuke looked up, boring into his oponnents soulless eyes.

"No; but if I ever do, I'll be sure to send you an email," he hissed, running at Hidan and attacking him with a forceful kick. Hidan smirked. Really? He made to move his hand to protect himself but found that he couldn't. He grunted. What was going on? Sasuke landed his kick straight to Hidan's chest, knocking him soundly into the ground. He frowned. That was too easy. What the hell was Hidan planning?

"Dammit..." Hidan grimaced in pain. Why had that hurt so much? He clenched his fist, remembering. He hadn't killed a man in almost a week. That was too long. His immortality was wearing off. He had to finish this quickly. He stood up. A brief look of panic passed his face, but was gone in an instant. But it did not excape Sasuke's Sharingan. He smiled. He was losing his grip.

"What's wrong, _Hidan-chan,_ you tired?" it was Sasuke's turn to taunt. Hidan grew red with fury. How dare this arrogant bastard taunt him!

"You will... regret your words, Uchiha," he panted. Sasuke took a step back, assessing his situation. It seemed that whatever was holding Hidan together was coming apart. The cuts on his arms began to bleed more profusely. Maybe... He charged forward with his katana once more, slicing at Hidan's vital points. If he could just get one...

"You have to do better than that," Hidan cried. An empty threat. He knew he didn't have enough to finish Sasuke off. But he would die trying, dammit. He swung wildly, a torrent of kicks and punches in Sasuke's direction. Sasuke nodded. Yes, he was definitely falling apart. And then... his chance! As Hidan punched, Sasuke swung, slitting Hidan's throat. Pein sat forward in disbelief. No way!

"It can't be..." he growled. Sakura squealed happily. Neji let out a sigh of relief as Naruto sat back, winded. Finally! They thought they were going to have to bury a friend tonight.

_'Hidan... you bastard! You just cost me the girl,'_ Pein cursed in his mind. Sasuke glared emotionlessly at Hidan's corpse, which had ceased moving. He turned his back on it, sure it was dead this time.

"You did it!" Sakura cried as Sasuke walked towards them. He smiled faintly at his friends. But Sakura's look of happiness dissipitated into one of horror.

"Sasuke! Behind you!" she screamed. But it was too late. Hidan's body had moved of its own accord for the last time, throwing a bloody kunai straight at Sasuke's back. He tried to dodge it, but only managed to redirect it. Into his shoulder. He bit his lip to keep from crying out. He fell on one knee, clutching at his limp arm.

"That... hurt..." he wheezed painfully. Sakura bounded up to him, kneeling.

"Sasuke? Sasuke! Are you ok?" she said urgently, holding his face in her hands. Naruto inspected his wound.

"It's deep," he commented. Neji gave Pein a cold look as the man began to clap.

"Bravo, Uchiha... bravo," now he knew where he had heard Uchiha before. Not only was it the name of one of his most powerful men; it was also the name of his long-ago victim. And his family.

"Well, you have saved Sakura," _'For now...'_ he added silently in his mind. Sasuke stood up slowly, despite Sakura and Naruto's protests. He turned to face Pein.

"Welcome to Akatsuki,"

* * *

**~*Sexiest Ninja of Konoha:*~ **^^; you're going to have to forgive my lack of ability to write a good fight scene D: but other than that, I would totally enjoy your R&R's :D thank you for being such good readers ^^


	12. Chapter 12

**~*Sexiest Ninja of Konoha*~: **dum dum dummm… chapter 12 ^_^ you must forgive this chapter; I feel that it isn't to my best abilities, so please no hating T_T but constructive criticism is always welcome :D

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

"We should be going to a hospital," Sakura grumbled from the backseat of the car, inspecting Sasuke's wound. He shrugged, but regretted the movement almost instantly.

"I... don't need one," he grunted. Sakura sighed. It looked like it was a flesh wound anyhow; she could probably clean and dress it, but what if there was an infection setting in? She couldn't possibly tell. They needed to take him to a hospital. Naruto, who was driving, caught her eye in the rearview mirror. She nodded slightly. He turned down a street, heading towards the Nagasaki Medical Center. Sasuke glared at him in annoyance.

"I said I don't want to go to a hospital," he said hoarsely. Sakura bit her lip as the wound reopened in his anger. He grimaced, holding his shaking arm. At least it wasn't completely paralyzed. Naruto pulled into the emergency parking and stopped the car. Neji hopped out, opening Sasuke's door. He tumbled out, his legs shaking. He was exhausted; he just needed sleep. Sakura walked beside him, holding his arm for support as Naruto led the way into the building.

-X-

"And what happened, exactly?" a calm nurse asked pleasantly as Sasuke was check into his room. The three looked over her shoulder distractedly, wanting to go in with him.

"Uhm... well, we were fighting, you know, and... ano..." Naruto began lamely. Neji cut in.

"He banged his arm pretty hard into the table, and it shattered, a piece getting stuck in his shoulder. We managed to pull it out, but we want to make sure there is no infection," he told the still-smiling nurse. She looked up happily as Sakura's eyes searched the closed door of Sasuke's room expectantly.

"And his other bruises and injuries?" she asked again, her eyes flickering with doubt. Naruto tapped his foot impatiently.

"I told you, we were fighting, now can we go in please?" he asked anxiously. The nurse wrote one more thing down, her pen scratching on the clipboard painfully slow. Sakura was biting on her fingernails.

"Ok, you may go in now, but-" her words were completely ignored as Sakura, Naruto, and Neji all pushed past her quickly. She blinked after them. Sakura was about to fling the door open when the doctor existed. She ran into him.

"Oof! Hey watch- oh, Doctor Hishazaki, konnichiwa," Sakura corrected herself. The doctor bowed respectfully to her.

"Konnichiwa, Haruno-san, correct?" the doctor said smilingly. She nodded, craning her neck over the man's shoulder to peek into the room.

"You can go in, but he's suffering from exhaustion; seems that he didn't get a very good night's sleep last night, and then engaged in vigorous activity," the doctor told her gravely. Sakura scratched her arm guiltily as Naruto and Neji glared at her back. All three knew exactly what kind of night Sasuke had had.

"What about the wound on his back? Is it ok?" Sakura asked. The doctor nodded reluctantly.

"It looks pretty bad, but it is only a flesh wound; a very painful one, but nothing lethal, nonetheless. He will most likely be discharged in a few days," the doctor said. Naruto sputtered.

"A few days? Why a few days? You said it was nothing serious!" Neji started. The doctor turned around.

"Well, the wound is nothing serious, but the poison that penetrated his bloodstream is. We aren't quite sure what it is yet, so we'll need to check that out later, but for now, we have given him a temporary cure so it won't spread throughout his body any further. Please, don't keep him up for very long, he needs sleep," the doctor added, bowing respectfully before leaving the three awestruck comrades alone. Sakura stared open-mouthed at Naruto and Neji. Poison? That snake!

"Well, let's go see how he's doing," Naruto said, breaking the silence. Sakura nodded, pushing the door open cautiously, just in case Sasuke was asleep. He was far from it, though. He looked up as Sakura peeked her head in the room. He smiled lightly at her. She bounded into the room.

"Oh Sasuke! Are you ok? Do you feel alright? Can I get you anything?" Sakura asked anxiously, pulling a chair next to his bed. He chuckled.

"I'm fine Sakura," he assured her. Naruto stood on the other side of his bed.

"Good, now I can kill you, teme!" he said angrily. Sasuke waved an impatient hand at him.

"Yes, yes, I know," he said tiredly. He raised his good arm slowly, rubbing his eye.

"Poison! Of all the rotten things... and an unknown one too!" Sakura cried passionately. Sasuke sighed.

"Oh well, what's happened has happened, no use dwelling on it. What we need to do is call Kakashi," he said pointedly. Naruto shook his head.

"What we need to do is find out what the hell kind of poison this is! This is serious teme, you could die from this!" Naruto said. There was a breath of silence before broken by Neji.

"I doubt we can do anything about that right now; we just have to wait for the doctor's tests. Sasuke's right though; we have to call Kakashi; it's almost midnight over there, but he'll still be up, if I know Kakashi," Neji said, flipping his cell phone open. He stood at the head of Sasuke's bed as he dialed the number. Sakura leaned over the railings so she could hear.

"Yes?" Kakashi's crackly voice came over the speaker.

"Kakashi, it's us," Neji said. Kakashi let out a staticy breath of frustration.

"About time! What's the news? Where are you?" he asked urgently.

"We're in... the hospital that is," Naruto muttered. Neji hit him over the head. They shouldn't be worrying Kakashi with stuff like this.

"What! In the hospital? What happened?" Kakashi was furious.

"Sasuke got in a fight with Hidan and-"

"What? Why!" Kakashi interrupted. Naruto clicked his tongue impatiently.

"If you would let me finish... anyway, that creep Hidan and this leader guy who we thought was Saigatou, whose real name is Pein, sent me, Neji and Sasuke into some deserted room and then they were alone with Sakura, and then the assholes were trying to get her to have sex with them, and then Sasuke got angry and broke the door down, and instead of killing us, Pein offered us a choice," Naruto said quickly, in one breath.

"Yes? And what was that?" Kakashi urged.

"He said if Sasuke agreed, he could fight Hidan for Sakura's saftey, and if he won, we would all get in and she would be safe, but if she lost, they would get her and we would have to leave. So Sasuke agreed and then they fought and- you'll never believe this- Sasuke cut this guy into _pieces_ but then he, like, reattached himself! And he almost beat Sasuke, except something happened and he started losing his grip, so Sasuke finished him off by slitting his throat, and then he was walking back to where we were, and Hidan still wasn't dead so he got up for, like, a second and threw this blood-drenched kunai at Sasuke and it hit his shoulder and it was deep, so now we're at the hospital and he's infected with poison!" Naruto exclaimed dramatically. Kakashi growled under his breath. It was everything he was afraid of.

"Damn... I'm sorry guys, I shouldn't have sent you," Kakashi muttered. Sakura shook her head.

"Who would have known all this would happen?" she reassured him.

"I did! I should have known... these guys you're talking about, Hidan and Pein, they... well... I've met them before," Kakashi said lamely. They exchanged curious glances.

"You... what?" Sasuke said. Kakashi sighed.

"He- Hidan- he's the one who killed Asuma, but I thought I had finished him off," Kakashi said reluctantly. Sasuke's eyes widened. What!

"That... bastard..." Naruto ground out. Neji set the phone down on the side of the bed and rubbed his temples.

"Whose Asuma?" Sakura asked.

"He was a former ANBU captain; a great shinobi, and dear friend," Kakashi said quietly.

"Well, there's no doubt he's dead now," Sasuke spat contemptuously.

"Wait, two things: One, why the hell is Hidan still alive if you finished him off, and two, why wouldn't he die when cut into pieces?" Naruto said in a demanding tone. Kakashi paused before answering.

"He's... immortal. Or, was, I suppose. According to my file here, he made a contract with a demonic god which game him the gift of immortality. He was immune from death, as long as he killed on a regular basis and made constatnt sacrifices to this god. I suppose he hadn't killed a man in a while, and when he fought Sasuke, it was starting to take a toll on him," Kakashi explained thoughtfully. They could hear the rustling of papers. Sakura frowned. Apart from the disturbing story he had just told them, he sounded almost as tired as Sasuke looked.

"Kakashi, I want you to get off the phone and go get some sleep. Leave your paperwork for someone else, or else you will fall over dead, and that won't help anyone," Sakura piped up suddenly. Three pairs of eyes rested on her.

"I'm fine, really," Kakashi insisted.

"I don't care, you don't sound fine. Now, go to bed, and get some sleep," she told him sternly. Kakashi sighed.

"Fine, but tell me; are you in?" Kakashi asked the question he had been dying to know.

"Yup. As soon as Sasuke's able to move, we're to report to their headquarters," Neji said, somewhat smugly, despite his lack of contribution to their success.

"Good. I'll call you guys in the morning," Kakashi said, sounding pleased. He hung up the phone.

"You guys going to go back to the hotel?" Sasuke asked as Neji snapped his phone shut. Sakura squeezed his hand.

"I don't know about them, but I'm staying here with you," she said determindly. She felt like a twelve-year old telling her mother she would pass her midterm. But she really didn't care.

"Speak for yourself; I'm going home," Naruto said, smirking at Sasuke, who rolled his eyes, smirking back.

"Visiting hours are over," a nurse chirped into the room, pointing at her watch. Neji and Naruto rose, walking towards the door.

"We'll be back tomorrow," Neji said before leaving. Sasuke settled back into the pillows, glancing towards Sakura.

"Go with them," he said gently. She shook her head.

"It's my fault you're in here, I'm staying with you," she said, squeezing his hand tighter.

"Of course it isn't your fault," Sasuke told her firmly. She shook her head.

"If I wasn't so weak-"

"Sakura, that's nonsense. I'll be fine here by myself; you go back to the hotel and get some sleep," he said, squeezing her hand back. She bowed her head. After a pause, she stood up slowly. She stood there, holding his hand a moment longer. He gave her a crooked smile.

"I'll see you tomorrow," she whispered before leaning over and giving him a quick peck on the cheek. She spun on her heel, walking out of the room without a backwards glance. She didn't want him like that anymore. If she did, she would lose it.

-X-

Itachi stared out of the window emotionlessly, seeing and not seeing. Feeling, but not feeling.

"Sasuke, huh?" he whispered. In the window panes, he didn't see the endless, fathomless rain any longer; instead, he saw a twelve-year old Sasuke, bent on defeating his brother. Bent on proving himself. If only he hadn't been so... stupid. So careless. So ignored. Itachi shook his head as the young Sasuke disappeared and was replaced by the damned rain.

"Hello... Kisame," Itachi muttered, not turning around. An impatient huff sounded behind him.

"Not fair... anyway, Pein is in a mood. He's angry that Hidan went and got himself killed in all his cockiness... damn bastard," Kisame said sadistically. He sat down next to Itachi, who hadn't moved an inch.

"And? What does this have to do with me?" he asked, tapping an unseen kunai against the window. He didn't want to kill Kisame if he didn't have to; he liked the swordsmen, but he really wasn't in the mood.

"How the hell did you get in here anyway? This is my apartment," Itachi asked, annoyed. Kisame shrugged vaguely.

"Doesn't matter... and this has to do with you because Pein is even angrier at this Uchiha Sasuke," Kisame smirked as Itachi gave a hint of a frown. "I figured it would interest you, since he is your brother," Kisame said, disinterestedly, sitting back in his chair. He glanced at Itachi out of the corner of his eye.

"I... hate that tone of voice. Change it. And why should I care what my annoying brother is up to?" Itachi spat venemously. He was even more annoyed now, because he really did care. He would kill Pein if he touched Sasuke... for real, this time. No more games.

"Hmpf. Well, I wasn't-"

"Pein is lucky he isn't dead, as far as I'm concerned; he needs to change his attitudes towards Sasuke, or else he won't be alive for much longer," Itachi cut him off. Kisame shrugged stiffly, turning his attention to the window. The rain was pounding deafeningly against the thin panes.

"Don't get yourself tangled into things that don't concern you," Kisame warned, glaring at his comrade. And only friend. Itachi only smiled, his eyes hidden in the shadow of his donned hat.

"It's far too late for that, Kisame,"

-X-

Sakura collapsed onto Sasuk'e bed, the bed they had shared only last night. She fell back against the pillows, which fluffed around her head in an embrace. It was one o'clock in the morning, and she couldn't sleep! But she had to; or else Neji and Naruto would leave without her to go see Sasuke. Her mouth trembled traitorously as she thought about him. She slammed a fist into the headboard. Why the hell was he so damn important to her? She barely knew him! She hadn't even slept with him for more than one night, why the hell should he have such an impact on her emotions!

_'Because... he's everything I need, everything I've ever looked for,'_ Sakura thought, betrayed by her own feelings. Still... he could turn out rotten! He could use and abuse her, and she was fretting over him like this! He would just turn out like the rest of them; good for nothing, leaving her in the morning, calling her when they wanted a night to get away. To go away to her. She thought all these things about Sasuke, but knew none of it was true. Sasuke wasn't like the other men she had ever been with; he was better. Much better.


	13. Chapter 13

**~*Sexiest Ninja of Konoha:*~ **Are you guys ready for this chapter :D I should thank you guys too; this story is very popular ^_^ it wouldn't have gone anywhere without you guys, I owe you a lot :3

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

_He was dreaming... falling... into his own blood? No, it wasn't his. This blood was black... evil... it couldn't be his!_ mine!_' a voice... he knew that voice. It was... what was his name? He couldn't remember... but he knew that voice._

'No, it isn't yours... it's

He was spiraling into nothingness. Nothing around him, nothing behind him, nothing in front. But, he wasn't falling. No, he was sure he wasn't falling. There was no ground under him, but that could be worried about later. Wait, yes there was. It was there, solid. He walked towards it. At least, he thought he was. He wasn't moving at all. Or maybe he was...

'You thought you could get rid of me so easily? You were wrong!' it was the voice again. He opened his mouth to speak, but his throat was dry, cracked. Did he even have a throat? Oh well, he didn't want to talk anyways. He just wanted to sleep... forever...

No! He couldn't; there was something, somethng important he had to do... he just couldn't remember. He couldn't remember anything. What was remembering anyway. Was there even anything to remember? Was he even real? Of course he was real... right?

'You are real... as real as I am!' that wasn't very substantial. How real was this voice anyway. Was it a voice? It sounded like one... what was sound anyway. What was anything to him? There was nothing that mattered to him... he guessed. He probably wasn't even real. No, there was no way he was real. Then, what was he?

'You are... definitely something, to be able to kill me' oh, so he had killed this voice. Could you kill a voice, though? Could you even kill? What was killing anyway. Just mindless violence. Violence was bad. At least, he thought it was. He tried to speak again but found his throat even worse than before. It hurt to move it, to move the rest of his body. Body! He had a body! He touched his stomach tentatively. Yep, that was definitely a body. Right? Of course, he knew what a body was! Or maybe he didn't.

Finally! The ground... he reached it. But as soon as he touched down on it, he collapsed. He just couldn't support his own weight anymore. What was weight anyway....

-X-

"No! Don't bring anymore of those, that's what caused this in the first place!" Doctor Hishazaki was yelling at a nurse. In front of him, Sasuke was unconciously cluctching at the blanket on top of him. He was sweating profusely, tossing and turning. He didn't understand; what had happened? Had his body rejected the temporary antitdote? No, it showed on the monitor that it wasn't that.

"It must be the poison," he muttered, attempting to stabliize Sasuke once more. There wasn't much more he could do; his medical team had been working hard for two days to come up with an antitdote to this damned poison, to no avail. But he couldn't give up now.

"Have his friends been notified?" Hishazaki asked quietly as Sasuke calmed down a little, tossing to his side. The nurse behind him nodded shakily.

"They are on their way now, as well as another group from Tokyo, the boy Naruto said," the nurse said, looking through her clipboard.

"Ano... Doctor, I don't want to bring this up, but-"

"Have another doctor take care of my other patients; I must stay here with Sasuke," Hishazaki cut her off, answering her unasked question. She faltered but nodded.

"Hai!" she scurried off to do his bidding. He turned his attention back to Sasuke, who was grunting in his sleep, tossing again. He sighed. Kakashi would definitely kill him if he let his best shinobi die in his hospital.

"Nurse Sadai! Come here please!" Hishazaki called and waited a few moments for the summoned nurse to show up. She bowed her head.

"Yes sir?" she waited expectantly.

"Call my medical team to me; we're going to have to hold him down or he'll hurt himself. Prepare to go into emergency surgery, now," he told her, shaking his head. He hadn't wanted to resort to this, but it seemed that he had no other choice now.

"And alert his friends when they arrive,"

-X-

Naruto ran through the doors, Sakura and Neji on his heels. He ignored the yell from the receptionist's desk as he charged through to the back rooms. He led the way down the well-known path to Sasuke's room. What the hell had gone wrong! He was fine when they had dropped by yesterday! He skidded to stop in front of Sasuke's room. He looked in, and almost cried out. Sasuke looked terrible. He stopped Sakura with an arm; he knew she would kill somebody if she saw Sasuke's state.

"Naruto! Let me through!" Sakura growled, pushing past his arm. She gasped as Sasuke began tossing again, his pillow soaked through with his sweat. She took a hesitant step forward but was met with the door in her face.

"What...?"

"Sakura, Naruto, Neji, I'm glad you're here; Sasuke's condition has worsened and worsened over the course of an hour. We're taking him in for emergency surgery; I didn't want to resort to that, but there is no other choice," Hishazaki said, bowing his head in apology. Sakura blanched. What...?

"What caused this?" Neji asked angrily. The doctor looked away.

"I... don't know. He was responding fine to the temporary antitdote, as you saw, but this morning, his monitor began showing an irregular heartbeat and... well, it just went down from there," Hishazaki led them over to a waiting bench down the hallway. They followed numbly.

"What... what about the antitodte? The one you were working on to counter whatever the hell this poison is?" Neji insisted.

"We've been working diligently on it; nothing. I'm... sorry. I must go prepare for his surgery now," Hishazaki bowed, walking back to Sasuke's room. The three stared mournfull after him.

"Well... Shikamaru is coming down here; he'll be here in a few hours he said, maybe he can think of something," Naruto tried to brighten the mood. No one answered him.

"How could this have happened? What the hell is this poison?" Sakura rubbed her temple tiredly. Maybe, if she closed her eyes, this would all go away...

"Where did it come from anyway?" Naruto muttered complainingly, sliding down in his seat.

"I didn't see him ever pull out a poison infector... maybe his kunai's were infected with it?" Neji offered doubtfully. Sakura paused, thinking. That could be it, but... nothing had affected him until the end, when Hidan had...

"You guys! I think I may know... remember at the end? We thought Hidan was dead, but his body stood back up, and threw that kunai at Sasuke?" Sakura said quickly. Naruto blinked at her.

"Yeah, and?" he prompted her.

"Remember what was on the kunai? It was dripping... with blood! Maybe it was _his_ blood! Could his blood be what's doing this to Sasuke?" Sakura dared to hope. Naruto rubbed his chin.

"Well, maybe, but even if that is what happened, how will that help anything? What can we do with that information?" Neji snapped. Sakura slumped.

"Yeah... you're right,"

-X-

Kakashi tapped his fingers angrily on his desk. What the hell was Hishazaki doing up there! Why the hell had he let Sasuke get to such a bad state? He would _kill_ him if he let Sasuke die. He gripped his pen, clicking it. In. Out. In. Out. What the hell kind of poison would cause this anyway? Hishazaki's temporary antidote was flawless; garunteed to cure any poison! He snapped the pen in half. Unless... this wasn't a poison? Perhaps Hishazaki was mistaken about the nature of this affliction. He flicked the broken pens peices off his desk, disgusted. Yeah, he was definitely going to kill Hishazaki.

-X-

Sasuke tossed and turned fitfully. He couldn't understand why. He was _awake_ for god's sakes. He could hear everything that was being said. He was conscious, he just lost control of his body. Why? What the hell was wrong with him?

"Naruto! Let me through!" Sasuke almost opened his eyes. That was Sakura's voice. What was she doing here? It must have been the dead of night.

"Prepare for operation," he heard Hishazaki say distantly. Sasuke coughed. What had he said? Operation! But he was awake dammit! He needed to tell them, make them understand that he didn't need an operation, just a good slap to the face would do it...

"Should we apply anesthetics?" a shrill-voiced nurse asked. Sasuke tried shaking his head. No! That would make him sleep again, and he knew that if happened, he wouldn't wake up, not ever. That's why he needed to wake up _now_.

"Yes; he may not be conscious, but he will feel pain," Hashizaki said. Sasuke tried to call out. Dammit! He felt the jab of the needle into his arm. His body sagged slightly, giving into the anesthetics power. Drifting off into sleep, he dreamed...

_'Now I have you!' damn that voice! Sasuke wanted it to shut up so he could find a way out of here. Where was he anyway?_was_ he?_

'I'll tell you where you are... hell!' Sasuke clenched his fist. He was going to... wait. The voice... he knew it! Wasn't it that asshole he had just killed... what was his name? Hidan?

'Now you're catching on, damn bastard,' Hidan's bodiless voice growled. Sasuke looked around. Where the hell was the voice coming from? Where the hell

'I told you... hell,' Hidan snarled. Sasuke sighed. It looked as if he was in a room- a very dark room. He couldn't see anything. Had it been like that a second ago? He couldn't remember...

'That's how it will start out... you'll begin to forget things that happened only moments ago. You'll then begin to question your existence, you're purpose in life. And then comes the sleep,' Hidan's voice was trembling with excitement at the prospect of Sasuke's death.

'But you're dead; I killed you!' Sasuke found his voice... at least, he thought he did.

'Yes, but through my blood, I can live inside of you; to shorten the story, I will take over your body as soon as you descent into sleep,' Hidan cackled. Sasuke shook his head wildly. He couldn't let Hidan take over his body... he had a mission to do, and that didn't involve Hidan.

...What was the mission again?

-X-

"Shikamaru!" Naruto called to his friend. Shikamaru looked over and found Naruto and Neji sitting on a bench. There was a girl sitting with them; he guessed that was the new recruit.

"What's going on?" he asked hurriedly as he jogged towards them.

"We don't know; they've been in there for hours! Something weird happened and Sasuke started freaking out. Doctor Hishazaki thinks he responded badly to the temporary antidote, but he was fine yesterday, and the day before," Naruto quickly relayed the information to him. Shikamaru frowned, thinking hard.

"Do you know what caused this? What the poison is?" he asked, already forming strategies in his mind.

"I think it was the blood of the guy he was fighting yesterday; he threw a kunai at Sasuke that was dripping with it," Sakura answered. Shikamaru glanced at her.

"Blood? Acting as poison... or rather, a catalyst to his health," Shikamaru thought out loud. He looked up at Naruto's blank face.

"Well, this poses a problem to the mission," he noted thoughtfully. Naruto folded his arms across his chest crossly.

"Forget about the damn mission- do you think you could come up with something that could help?" he snapped pertly. Shikamaru shrugged.

"There isn't much I can do without a sample of this guys blood, or a pretty good handle on Sasuke's state. I'm not God, Naruto," he said, sitting down and folding his arms behind his head, seemingly uninterested in the whole ordeal. Naruto sighed, used to Shikamaru's laziness.

"Well, we could get you a sample of his blood if we could, but he's dead," he informed a snoozing Shikamaru. But he had no idea how wrong he was.

* * *

**~*Sexiest Ninja of Konoha:*~ **So what do you guys think of my plot twister ^_^ will Sasuke survive? o.O stay tuned to find out -^_^-


	14. Chapter 14

**~*Sexiest Ninja of Konoha*~: **^_^ I'm so happy about all the faves/reviews/alerts I'm getting for this comic! It's more popular than I thought it would be 0.0 Thank you guys :D

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Itachi spun the kunai on his middle finger, grinding his teeth. He could have killed Hidan, if Sasuke hadn't already done it. What the hell was he thinking, using his blood manipulation? Stupid religious bastard, always prattling about 'Jashin-sama' and 'His great will.' If Hidan took over Sasuke's body, heads would roll.

"Oi! Itachi, are you going to answer me or what, hmm?" Deidara grumbled. A nervous, squeaky voice piped up from the floor near Deidara's feet.

"Ano... Deidara-senpai... perhaps Itachi-senpai is thinking? And he wishes to be left alone," Tobi mumbled, bowing his head. Deidara glared at the shadow of a man on the floor, who was now groveling.

"Please, forgive me Deidara-senpai!" he cried shrilly, trembling. Deidara sighed. Spineless ingrate.

"What do you want Deidara?" Itachi muttered, putting an end to Tobi's wimpers.

"I asked whether or not you wanted in on the pool betting on your brother's life, hmm; I say he won't last another day, but Sasori-sama says different, hmm. He thinks he'll live, and Kisame says Hidan will win and take over his body, hmm," Deidara smirked. Itachi ceased spinning the kunai. Deidara knew that would irritate Itachi to no end, and his life had been slow lately.

"Unless you have a death wish, Deidara, I suggest you keep your dirty mouth shut," Itachi said thoughtfully, glancing at the smirking blond with the famous bloodred eyes. The smirk was gone.

"Hey, I didn't mean to offend you, hmm. I just wanted to cheer you up; friend to friend, hmm," Deidara folded his arms across his chest, nodding. He stopped cold and snapped his eyes open as the kunai hit the wall behind him with a _thak_. He blinked as tiny slit of his cheek was cut, the blood streaming into a thin line down his face, like a tear drop. The room was silent. Tense.

"Urusai... I'm trying to count money here," Kakauzu's raspy voice came from the next room. Itachi's eyes never left Deidara's surprised face. Tobi looked anxiously from one to the other.

"Usually, your mind would have come to a crisp by now; you would be dead and decaying before you hit the floor within the minute. But I couldn't be bothered listening to Pein bitch at me for killing you, or wasting my energy on a gutless being such as yourself," Itachi said quietly, smoothly. Deidara clenched his fist angrily, but said nothing. He knew very well that he was lucky to be escaping with a cut. He shouldn't have provoked the Uchiha in the first place... oh well.

-X-

_Sasuke walked aimlessly through the dark... whatever. He kept pinching himself to stay awake. To remember. He kept repeating the words inside his head: Get out of here, get out of here. It took a lot of concentration and will power to fight this... curse. Yes. That sounded right. This was a curse, not poison._

'Hmm, you're smarter than I thought... yes, this is a curse, thanks to the one and only god, Jashin-sama! He definitely rewards his good, wholesome followers!' Hidan cried passionately. Sasuke ceased his constant repeating to reply tartly to Hidan.

"That's why you're dead, right?" he spat, then resumed his thinking and pinching his arm. He just had to keep walking, had to find a way out. Out of what though? He didn't even know what direction he was moving in; he could be going in circle's now for all he knew.

'Oi oi, don't get hasty. Jashin-sama works in mysterious ways...' Hidan's voice trailed off, becoming increasingly more distant. Sasuke stopped cold in his tracks. Had... had Hidan left?

'No... I'm still here... it's finally complete...' Hidan's distant voice was growing so faint, Sasuke could barely hear his words. What was complete? He grunted, doubling over as a pain blossomed in his chest. What the hell was this?

'I'm finally done... I can finally take over!' insane, psychotic laughter filled everywhere, ever crevice, ever part of Sasuke's being. It echoed in his head so loud it hurt. Sasuke clutched at it, crying out in pain. What an ugly sound! If he had to listen to it any longer, he would go insane! He would... he would...

'You won't do anything any longer. I am the reborn! I am reborn into the world as Uchiha Sasuke!'

-X-

Hishazaki was probing at the wound. He had cut through the skin and penetrated into the muscle, hoping to glimpse a hint of what might be causing these violent, spontaneous spasms in his patient.

"How much time before the anesthetics-" Hishazaki asked over his shoulder before he was cut off by a scream.

"He's... he's waking up!" the nurse cried. Hishazaki removed his tools, looking at Sasuke's face. Yes, he was awake! But... he was acting peculiar. Instead of crying out in pain, like most of his patients would have done at this point, he looked around the room hungrily, greedily, as if drinking in his surroundings for the first time. He shook his head; he had just woken up, it was probably just shock.

"Oi, Doctor, stitch me up will you?" were the first words out of Sasuke's mouth. Hishazaki faltered for a moment before nodding. He kept glancing worriedly at Sasuke as he stitched his skin together. His face remained stoic throughout all of it.

"Uchiha-san, would you like to see your friends?" a nurse asked. Sasuke turned his head slowly to face her.

"My... friends? Is... is Cherry Blossom with them?"

-X-

Neji stirred, looking up and down the deserted corridor. Wasn't that damned doctor done yet? They had been there for eight hours! He sighed, repositioning himself on the seat. Shikamaru was staring blankly ahead of him. Any regular passerby would think he was totally uninterested in the whole ordeal, but his friends new better. Neji knew Shikamaru was worried, and calculating hundreds of plans to save Sasuke, or bury him. He shifted his gaze to Sakura who was biting her lip uneasily. It was bruised and bleeding. Her eyes darted back and forth as she thought hard about something. Neji's eyes softened at her distress. He jerked in surprise as a loud snore jolted him out of his thoughts. He looked irritatedly at Naruto, who was sleeping curled into a ball, drooling all over Sakura's lap. At least she was wearing jeans.

"Guys! We're finished," Hishazaki called, standing outside Sasuke's door and waving to them. All three jumped up immediately. The sudden movement threw Naruto spiraling into the air, only to come crashing down at their feet.

"What? Whazz happning?" he gurgled. Hishazaki waved them over.

"He wants to see you guys," he said, smiling triumphantly. He was the _man_. They raced hurriedly to the door, Naruto stumbling after them. Sakura was first into the room, pushing past the disheveled nurse to rush to Sasuke's bedside. He was sitting up calmly, his hands folded neatly on top of his covers. He looked up as Sakura gave a cry of delight.

"Cherry Blossom," he smirked. Sakura threw her arms around him. She didn't even give the nickname a second thought.

"I'm so glad you're alright; you had us worried sick about you!" she whispered into his ear. He ran his hands up and down the length of her torso, not answering her. He could have taken her, right there and then.

_'What would you think if I did that... Sasuke?'_ Hidan thought brutally, still hugging Sakura. Inside of him from somewhere, Sasuke grunted in annoyance.

_'I would think that if you laid even a finger on her, I would kill you,'_ he yelled venomously. Hidan chuckled out loud.

"What's so funny?" Sakura teased, pulling out of the embrace. Hidan stroked her face with his finger, making Sasuke fume with anger and jealousy.

"Nothing, you just make me so happy," he said smugly. Take _that_ Sasuke. You couldn't kill Hidan and get away with it.

"Hey teme! You made it!" a loud voice yelled ecstatically. Hidan grunted in annoyance at the blond haired fool of a shinobi that was grinning stupidly at him.

"Yeah, would you except anything less from me?" he scoffed. Shikamaru was squinting suspiciously as Sasuke's behaviour. Normally, he wouldn't be so cold and distant. Well, maybe he would, but not right after coming out of a near-death experience. Even Uchiha Sasuke would have been shaken. But he wasn't. He was smug and confident, as if nothing had happened.

"What are you staring at?" Sasuke shot at the plotting Nara. Shikamaru narrowed his eyes even more.

"Nothing, just happy to see you all better," he masked his irritation seamlessly. He would definitely have to keep an eye on Sasuke. This whole business seemed very insubstantial to him. He would have to delay his return to Tokyo. How troublesome.

-X-

Kakashi breathed a sigh of relief. Sasuke had pulled through... alive.

"Yeah, we're going back to hotel now; Shikamaru decided to stay with us a little longer, just because he says he's tired after his flight, but I think he's lying," Naruto was babbling over the phone.

"Good, you may need support from the outside; remember, he isn't a new member of the Akatsuki, but he can definitely help you with plotting strategies," Kakashi said, rubbing his eye tiredly. The bags under his eyes had never been so defined. The blackness of it really added to the scene as well. He looked like an eighty year-old man, perfect.

"Right; I'll tell him. And you, Kakashi, you need to go get some sleep. You sound terrible, so I can only imagine you look worse," Naruto scolded. Kakashi sighed.

"Alright, then, I'm off. Remember to report in with updates," he said sternly before clicking the receiver. He rubbed his eye again and stood up. Now that Sasuke was safe and they were at the hotel, he could get some worry-free sleep. That is, while it lasted.

-X-

"It seems that Sasuke has survived; Sakura just called in and said they would report here tomorrow," Pein said conversationally, strolling into the lounge that was based in the middle of their headquarters building. Itachi was staring out the window again, and Deidara was playing with his clay. Toby was sitting at Deidara's feet- like usual- and Kisame was rebandadging his sword. Kakuzu was most likely somewhere counting expenses, and Sasori would be in the workshop. His other men would be out doing various missions and errands for him.

"Oh? Ne, Deidara-chan, you owe me money," Kisame grinned. Deidara stuck his tongue out.

"You don't know if it's Hidan or Sasuke yet; and we both owe Sasori money, hmm," he grumbled. Itachi clutched the armrest of his chair so hard, it splintered into thousands of pieces. Pein glanced at him lazily.

"You're going to see your brother for the first time in almost ten years; is that bothering you?" he asked thoughtfully. Itachi's mouth trembled with rage. It had been a while since he had showed his true emotions.

"I... no, I don't care," Itachi finally muttered, turning his back on the room and staring gloomily out the window. How he wanted to crush Pein's head, squeeze his neck until his esophagus exploded internally and stained his skin black with blood. But that would have to wait until he was strong enough to take on all of Akatsuki. As powerful as he was, he could only manage five at a time, maybe. Tch. More to his disadvantage. It couldn't be helped, though. He would just have to play the waiting game a while longer. And then he would have his revenge. Oh yes, he would have his revenge. He would taste Pein's blood on his tongue, feel his heart cease to beat in his hands. He would avenge his clan, his family.

_Sasuke..._

* * *

**~*Sexiest Ni****nja of Konoha*~: **ZOMG D: lol

By the way, just in case this was too complicated, or I wrote it kind of weirdly and you couldn't follow what the hell happened, I'll give you a summary: Hidan used a blood manipulation thing on Sasuke so he could take over his body. That's what the poison was: his own blood. Yes, yes, I know, total rip off of Orochimaru's technique, but this one takes longer xD so when 'Sasuke' wakes up, it's not really him; it's Hidan, and Sasuke is still kind of inside of him, like a prisoner in his own body. He avoided the full effects of Hidan's jutsu, so he still has somewhat of his memory, and he most definitely has not fallen into sleep. I was kind of hoping the whole "Cherry Blossom" thing would tip you guys off xD Oh well, that's all I have to say on that… please R&R with criticism! I want to know what I can do to make this better for you guys :3


	15. Chapter 15

***~Sexiest Ninja of Konoha:*~ **Good morrow my faithful readers :D here's chapter 15… sorry it took so damn long for me to get this up; school sucks . But anyway, R&R please, and PLEASE give me constructive critique, it is most greatly appreciated~

Naruto© Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

"Sasuke! Open the goddamned door, you're late teme!" Naruto was banging on the door, a major deja vu making him dizzy. Really, Sasuke had only just gotten out of the damned hospital, and he was already having sex. Naruto had to remember to get the secret later.

"Ok, ok, we're getting ready," Sasuke's irritable voice came through the door. Naruto shook his head. _Major_ deja vu. He shrugged, wandering off into the kitchenette for some ramen. Sasuke glared at the door for another minute before pushing the covers off of his burning legs. His eyes darted back and forth, searching the ground for his discarded clothing, trying to ignore Sasuke's constant threats and screaming.

_'When I get out of here, all_ hell will break lose if I have to break it myself!' Sasuke threatened, making Hidan's head throb even more. He couldn't even take _pleasure_ in being with Sakura last night. She was everything he knew she would be, but the whole while Sasuke was beating against his head, screaming incomprehensible curses at him. Hidan smirked. Good. He glanced at the clock and sighed in annoyance. It was late; but that didn't mean he would skip his shower. Pein could wait, that piece of crap. Wouldn't they be surprised when Hidan showed up in Sasuke's stead? Hidan was reeling with pleasure at the thought of it. He pulled on his shorts and slipped out of the room silently as Sakura began to stir.

-X-

Sakura looked around groggily, scratching her head. She glanced around the room haphazardly, the crumpled clothing and tangled sheets the only evidence of her... intresting night. Sasuke seemed... different. Not only in bed, but his behaviour, his attitude, the way he looked at her. Ever since they came out of the hospital, he looked at her differently, not with soft, adoring eyes anymore, but harshly, judgemental. Like every other man she had been with. She shook the treasonous throughts from her head.

_'I'm only imagining it,'_ she assured herself firmly, swinging her legs out of bed. She ran a hand through her hair, yawning. She glanced at the clock. Dammit! They were late. She should probably take a shower; god knew she needed one, but it seemed they didn't have time. Perfume would work fine for today. She stumbled shakily to the closet and pulled off a pair of tight-fitting jeans and halter top off the rack, pulling them on. She pulled her hair up into a ponytail and threw on some makeup. She was ready in all of ten minutes. It was a record for her. She gave herself another once-over in the mirror before grabbing her bag and making a beeline for the door. She opened and stepped right into Sasuke's still-wet chest, a towel wrapped around his waist. She was rebounded back a few steps and looked up into his eyes. It was then when she saw it; an unfamiliar flash behind them, something that was just... wrong. He cocked his head, smiling crookedly.

"You look nice with clothes on," he teased. Sakura blushed, averting her eyes to the ground.

"Thank-you Sasuke... you'd better get ready, or Naruto is going to kill us," Sakura muttered awkwardly. Why was she like this... why was he like this? What was different about him.

"Hmm, that bastard thinks he can lay a hand on me; I'd like to see him try," Sasuke spat contemptuously. He brushed past Sakura and to the closet. She shrugged, leaving in silence. Something was definitely different about Sasuke.

-X-

The car ride to the Akatsuki headquarters was a silent one. You could cut the tension with a knife. And not just a butter knife. Sasuke sat, brooding, behind the wheel with an uncomfortable Naruto in the passenger seat. Sakura sat shuffling her feet in the middle of an annoyed Shikamaru and yawning Neji.

"So Shikamaru, what will you do while we're in there?" Sakura asked in a conversational tone. Not that she needed the answer; she already knew it.

"I'll be waiting in an area away from you guys; just make sure you set the ear pieces to direct everything you hear to my mic," Shikamaru said absently, apparently thinking hard about something. Sakura's hand went unconciously to her ear where the knew, smaller ear piece was nestled. After their other ear pieces were found out, Shikamaru designed a new one that wouldn't emit as many radio waves; Pein was good at detecting them. Sasuke made a sharp turn into a discreet parking area. He manuevered around the various cars easily, like a proffessional. Shikamaru observed all this silently. Sasuke's eyes flickered to a spot that was marked for Hidan's own place. Shikamaru's eyes widened, sitting forward. But the moment passed and Sasuke drove on. He parked in a seemingly unused spot and turned the ignition. One by one, they piled out, looking around. Shikamaru swung into the driver's seat and shut the door. He lowered the window and looked up at the others.

"Just switch on your mic's if you need emergency back up. Remember how I showed you. Now I'm off," Shikamaru waved a hand, backed out of the spot, and sped off. Sakura watched him go, thinking about the motion sensor on her pointer finger that would trigger the mic. He really _was_ a genius.

"Let's go, we're already late," Naruto sounded as if he was missing out on something fun. He led the way to the side of the building, but there was no door.

"I thought..."

"Just wait," Sasuke pushed Naruto out of the way and tapped a brick with a kunai. In a matter of moments, the bricks were pushed back by an invisible hand and a doorway appeared. Sasuke smirked and walked in the familiar door. The other three followed suspiciously. They didn't remember receiving directions to get in. Then, even before Neji's heels were in, the doorway disappeared, the bricks taking their place. They were thrust into darkness.

"Just follow me," Sasuk'e disembodied voice came from up ahead. They followed his voice, groping at the walls like incompetants. Finally, they saw a pinprick of light agead and walked gratefully towards it. Slowly, they could begin to make out Sasuke's silhouette against the light. He was walking confidently towards the light, and they realized it was a room.

"You're late," a voice growled at them before they made it to the door.

"Calm down, we were delayed," Sasuke's voice replied. He entered a large room and glanced around it. Everything seemed like normal; Itachi sulking, Deidara playing with his play-doh, Kakuzu most likely counting money in the back room, and Tobi groveling on the floor. Was their daily routine not affected by his death? Hmpf, assholes.

"Disrespectful tone, on your first day? Tsk tsk, Uchiha-san," Pein was sitting in the shadows of the corner near the door. Sasuke shrugged his shoulders and frowned uninterestedly. Pein glanced at the doorway where Naruto was materializing, Sakura and Neji on his heels.

"Yeah yeah; what's our first assignment?" Sasuke asked impatiently. He felt the eyes of his comrades on him, new and old. Pein's eyes were slits as he scrutinized Sasuke maliciously.

"If you're friends would step into this room here and be so kind as to wait, I would like to speak with you, Uchiha-san," Pein said quietly, gesturing towards a door behind him. Sakura looked worriedly from Sasuke to Pein. Finally, after a pregnant silence, Naruto gave a curt nod and sauntered across the room. Neji hesitated, but followed, throwing Sasuke a meaningful glare. Last to go was Sakura, who was gazing steadily at Sasuke's rigid back.

"Go, Cherry Blossom," came his cold voice. It was then that she realized the nickname. _Cherry Blossom?_ No one called her that, except...

"Go," Sasuke said shortly, not bothering to turn around. Sakura bristled, but obeyed. Now she knew what was so different about Sasuke. If it really was Sasuke.

-X-

Shikamaru flipped a lighter open and closed in a steady rhythm. Open. Close. Open. Close. He was waiting, rather impatiently, for the radio feed to know what the hell his absent-minded friends were doing. If they made a mess of this mission... there would be no do-overs. They were dealing in the dark arts, forbidden secrets. If they muddled this, not only would they be in danger, but their whole association, all of ANBU, would be in danger of destruction.

_'No, they aren't some incompetant fools, they know what they're doing. If only_ I_ knew what they were doing,'_ Shikamaru thought, throwing the lighter angrily on the dashboard. He folded his arms immaturely, tapping his fingers against his well-defined arms. He stared blankly out of the car door until a hiss and static filled his ear.

_"...don't suspect anything. Not even Cherry Blossom, and I was just with her last night; she was as pleasing as I promised you guys,"_ Sasuke's voice came through the ear piece. Shikamaru frowned, sitting forward and pressing the ear piece further into his ear.

_"Yeah, yeah, stop bragging, hmm. What have you found out about them?"_ an impatient voice came over the mic. Shikamaru caught his breath. Was Sasuke a... double agent? Had he been betraying them this whole time?

_"They're from ANBU, in Konoha. Our old friend Kakashi sent them here to join us and become inside spies, in hopes of taking us out; but those little shits, they couldn't even pull off a simple reconaissance mission! They've known Sasuke their whole life and they can't tell that he's not here anymore. Dumbasses, the lot of them,"_ Sasuke said with contempt. Shikamaru grunted. What the hell was he going on about! What did he mean Sasuke wasn't here anymore?

_"Hidan, if you know what's good for you, you'll recall your damn technique and release Sasuke before I really get angry,"_ a quiet, thoughtful voice interrupted. Shikamaru could hear the annoyance in- Sasuke's? - voice as he replied.

_"And what do you suggest you're going to do about it? Kill me? That way you'll only kill your precious brother as well; I've found a way to escape you, Itachi-san,"_ Shikamaru furrowed his brow. Itachi? Wasn't that Sasuke's brother? Sasuke said he was dead... what the hell was going on? Shikamaru listened, rapt, but couldn't hear Itachi's reply because of the explosion.

-X-

"What the hell are they talking about in there?" Naruto muttered angrily, pacing. They were in a circular room overlooking the city of Nagasaki, very spacious. Neji was spinning aimlessly in one of the conference chairs and Sakura sat biting the already-bitten-down-nubs she called fingernails.

"You guys..."

"I mean, whatever he's telling Sasuke he should be able to tell us," Naruto rambled on.

"You guys?"

"Naruto, he's probably saying something to him about Hidan or something; Sasuke will tell us when we get back to the hotel,"

"You guys!"

"Well, you're probably right, but still, I don't like being-"

"YOU GUYS!" Sakura yelled in frustration, standing up indignantly. Neji and Naruto turned their attention to her.

"Yeah? Jeez Sakura, you didn't have to yell," Naruto mumbled, resuming his pacing.

"Listen, back there, in the room, Sasuke called me Cherry Blossom... does that sound familiar?" Sakura asked hesitantly, afraid of their inevitable answers.

"He did? Has he been calling you that for a while?" Neji frowned. Sakura thought back.

"I think he called me that back at the hospital too... and last night," she offered. How had she not noticed before?

"What? Why the hell would he suddenly be giving you a nickname?" Naruto asked dumbly. Neji rolled his eyes at his incredibly dense teammate.

"You idiot; Hidan used to call her that. And it was his poison that hospitalized Sasuke in the first place," he said, blinking. It began to dawn on him.

"So what are you saying?" Naruto asked bluntly. Sakura rubbed her temple.

"I'm saying that Hidan may somehow be controlling Sasuke's body,"


	16. Chapter 16

**~*Sexiest Ninja of Konoha*~: **forgive the crapiness of this one .

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Naruto faltered.

"What do you mean taken over by Hidan? Hidan's dead! We saw for ourselves!" he exclaimed unconvincingly. He ran a shaky hand through his tangled spikes, hanging his head in a sign of defeat.

"Listen, no one jump to conclusions right now. The important thing right now is to get out with our lives. This is a delicate situation, we can't act any differently than we've been acting, got it?" Neji said forcefully. Slowly, Sakura and Naruto nodded their assent. They knew as well as Neji how perilous a danger they were in right now. All three jumped to attention as the door knob clicked. They were expecting Sasuke and Pein, but all they saw was a yellow-haired man they had seen sitting in the other room. But what caught them off-guard was who he had brought with him.

"So, it's your first day of entering our organization, and you sink so low as to bring a spy, hmm?" the man spat, throwing a bound Shikamaru into the room. A fleeting expression of anxiousness passed through Neji's eyes but he recovered quickly. Not quickly enough, though.

"I see he means something to you, hmm? Well, then I suppose I know the punishment I shall show you to teach you a lesson about spies," he grinned mercilessly, pulling out a katana and holding it against Shikamaru's neck. Sakura stifled a cry as Pein entered through the door, standing behind the blond. Sasuke came in with him.

"What is this, Deidara?" Pein growled. The man, Deidara, looked up, grinning at his boss.

"Found a spy, brought in by our perfect subordinates," he said haphazardly, sliding the kunai slowly across Shikamaru's neck, drawing a pinprick of blood. Shikamaru grunted. Pein let out a low hiss.

"You couldn't have warned us?" he spat angrily at Sasuke. The three friends exchanged knowing looks. Their suspicions were correct.

"I figured you would have more fun finding him; a scavenger hunt, to test your abilities," Sasuke said nonchalantly, shrugging.

"Traitor," Shikamaru choked out with difficulty. Sasuke gave him a crooked smile.

"No, Sasuke isn't the traitor. As you've already figured out, or assumed, I am not Sasuke," he leaned against the wall, winking at Sakura. She shuddered.

"What did you do with him, _Hidan-san?_" Sakura asked sarcastically. Sasuke frowned, thinking for a moment.

"Don't kill him, Deidara, leave him to me," a voice so painfully unlike Sasuke's said, ignoring Sakura's question. She had only just grasped the difference. Sakura clutched at her ears. If she heard that _disgusting_ sound again, she would be sick, or worse. Deidara shrugged, standing up slowly, pulling his kunai back. Shikamaru rolled forward, landing on his feet in front of Neji, who cut his bonds from behind.

"Any ideas? Strategies? Something?" Neji hissed desperately, eyeing their opponents. They had been figured out, and now, not only were they in danger, but the whole of their association could come crashing down around their ears.

"I'm thinking," Shikamaru hissed back. They turned simultaneously to the source of the psychotic laughter that was slowly filling the room. Sasuke's body arched, as if in pain.

"Yes, Jashin-sama has blessed this day. You are going to die, and the pain will be so sweet," a terrible voice cried out. Deidara waved an impatient hand.

"Yeah yeah, Jashin, whatever, hmm. Just finish them quickly, they know too much about us now, thanks to you and your drunken glory, hmm," he said angrily. He was growing restless. His back stiffened as the steady footsteps he knew so well came to halt behind him.

"I'm going to kill all of you for this," Itachi said in his quiet, thoughtful manner. Pein glanced sideways.

"Urusai... this is getting good," he growled. Shikamaru nodded.

"Ok, follow my lead," he said out the corner of his mouth. He began to move forward, but Sasuke beat him to it. He walked forward slowly, stopping a few feet away from Shikamaru. He brought his thumb up to his mouth and bit down. Hard. He let a few drops of blood fall to the floor, watching them with mild interest. As soon as he was satisfied by the pool of blood, he stepped on it, dragging his foot along the floor to create a design. He clasped his hands together and closed his eyes, seemingly in prayer.

"What the hell is he doing?" Sakura whispered, taking a hesitant step backwards.

"I promise you will regret this Hidan," Itachi murmured, his eyes flashing red in anger. Deidara shushed him with a hand.

"He'll be done in a minute, hmm," he complained. His eyes swept over to where Hidan was now standing, pulling out a katana. Sasuke's katana. Shikamaru took a fighting stance, rearing to put his plan into effect. He watched as Sasuke's eyes slid over each one of them in turn.

"Who should take first?" he thought out loud. His eyes rolled, finally coming to rest on Sakura. He smiled. Perfect.

_"I swear to fucking god, you're going to die if you lay one more hand on her,"_ Sasuke cursed somewhere from inside Hidan's head. He silenced him with a word:

_Tch._

He disappeared, a black shadow melting into the background. Four pairs of eyes searched wildly for him. Only one found their target. With a grunt, Sakura blocked the kick that was coming for her head. The force of it sent her sliding across the floor. She ground her teeth and dug her heel into the ground to stop herself. But she only succeeded in stopping straight in front of Sasuke.

_'When did he...?'_ Sakura thought brokenly as she lifted up her arms a split second too late for the inevitable attack. The katana struck her, slicing her leg into two, ripping the sinews of her legs apart. She cried out and fell forward, her leg bleeding profusely from the wound. Naruto turned around. He was so fast! He hadn't even seen Sasuke move.

"Mission complete," that voice. Sasuke brought the katana to his parted lips, Sakura's blood dripping from it. A drop of it landed on his tongue. Then, to Sakura's horror, his skin turned an ugly black, as if he himself was a bottomless vacuum of space. Strange white markings appeared after, dotting his body with various patterns. Pein smiled.

"It seems that the root of his attacks are based on blood; God knows what he's going to do now that he has a sample of Sakura's," Shikamaru said, his voice trembling with rage. He glanced at Naruto out of the corner of his eye, who was running over to Sakura. The dark mass of what used to be Sasuke began limping towards the design on the floor. Shikamaru cursed.

"_Shimate!_ Neji, don't let him get to that thing!" he cried, springing into action. He didn't know why, but he kenw that they would all be in trouble of Sasuke's body made it to that marking. Neji nodded and darted forward, chakra enveloping his hands. They glowed with power. He struck Sasuke's shoulder. The resounding crack was all anyone heard before a deafening silence. And then-

"Ow," Sakura choked, holding her shaking shoulder. Neji spun around. What? He glared at Sasuke out of the corner of his eye as he began to laugh.

"And I thought a smart ass like you would have figured it out; oh well, more to my advantage," he said throatily.

"But you never made it to that thing on the ground! And that's the base of your power," Neji retorted. Sasuke only laughed again. Neji slowly lowered his eyes to Sasuke's feet. They were touching the outsides of the design. His eyes darted back up to his face in horror. He had made it too late.

-X-

_Sasuke hurled himself into the darkness again. And again. Again. He didn't know what he was doing, where he was going, what he was trying to accomplish, he just had to do something. He needed to find a way out, or all his friends would die. But where?_ How!_ His eyes searched the darkness, but found nothing. Again._

"Chikushou!_ I have to get out! Hidan!" he cried into the darkness. The unending darkness. His voice echoed depressingly. He ran forward, thrusting himself into the crushing embrace of the damned darkness again. What kind of curse was this?_

"Urusai..._ you're annoying," Hidan's voice hissed from above him. Or below him. He didn't know anymore. He slowed to a stop and fell to his knees. There was no way... nothing else..._

"Sasuke..." a voice. It wasn't Hidan's voice. It was lighter, sweeter... familiar. He just couldn't put his finger on it...

"Sasuke..." the voice again. It was stronger. He lifted his head up and stared ahead. A stray tear rolled sadly down his cheek. He heard it plop on the ground. What was that voice?

"Sasuke?" there it was again! It was calling out to him. It was a girl's voice, he now knew. His eyes scanned the darkness in front of him again. He stopped cold and looked back at what he thought was an imaginary light. But it was real. Well, as real as wherever the hell he was. It was small, barely recognizable, but it was light. He was sure of it.

"Sasuke!" the light grew stronger. He stood up shakily and walked towards it. The voice was becoming increasingly familiar to him. A girl... a girl her knew... a girl he loved. He walked steadily towards the small dot of light.

"Sasuke! Yamero!_" the name was on the tip of his tongue. The light was growing ever stronger. The voice was giving him strength, giving the light strength._

"Come back..." Come back? Was he gone? Yes, he was. Gone away from the voice, the sweet voice. His will, his determination became stronger yet. The light was growing larger as he neared it. Had he found his way out? No, not until he remembered the voice.

"Come back... to..." To who? To who! He had to remember her name. The light began to diminish. No! He knew her, he did...

"...me..." Sakura. It was Sakura. She was calling out to him, she hadn't lost hope for him! The light grew brighter, brighter. He could feel Hidan's distress now. And that only spurred him on. Soon, he would be out, he would go back. He would go back to Sakura. He stepped into the light.

-X-

The tears wouldn't stop. They fell and fell. Forever. The words came involuntarily to her lips.

"Come back to me," she whispered. Shikamaru was standing frozen in place, not daring to move, to put his plan into play. The chakra in Neji's hands slowly began to evaporate. The room was silent.

"What a whiny brat," Pein finally muttered. Sasuke- if you could even call him that anymore- was standing stock-still, his foot still touching the outline of his curse symbol on the ground. Naruto, uncomprehending of the situation, stood up angrily, charging towards Sasuke's body.

"You bastard! Wake up!" he cried. Neji started.

"Naruto, _no!_" he darted forward, making to grab Naruto's fist before it collided with Sasuke's head, but another hand made it before him. It was Sasuke's. The force of the punch was still resonating throughout his arm.

"You are... such a... dobe," he croaked. Naruto grunted. Pein and Deidara looked up in alarm while Itachi looked on, seemingly indifferent. Slowly, the blackness began to disappear from Sasuke's skin, as suddenly as it appeared. He released his grip on Naruto's fist as his black skin returned to normal. A bloodcurdling scream rang through the room, sending everyone sprawling to the ground for cover. The scream echoed endlessly, a scream filled with pain, agony, defeat. And then, it was gone. Tentatively, Sakura raised her head from the ground, ignoring the throbbing pain in her shoulder and leg. All she saw was Sasuke, collapsed on the ground. She began to stand up shakily, only to stumble and fall back down. She looked up through a haze of pain and saw Naruto and Shikamaru inspecting Sasuke. She watched as Sasuke, her Sasuke, stirred and pushed himself off the ground unsteadily as Naruto grinned. She sighed, and it was as if a lifetime of stress had drained from her chest.

"No! What the hell did that brat do?" Pein screeched, slamming his fist into the wall. Itachi was smirking.

"I think the little brat defeated our beloved Hidan," he observed, mysterious as ever. Sasuke looked up, starting at the voice, so painfully familiar. From his stooped position on the ground, Sasuke met the eyes of his brother. His brother, his idol, his mentor. His rival. Itachi stared back at his younger brother and gave a small nod.

"This... isn't over yet, is it?"

**~*Sexiest Ninja of Konoha*~: **Nope, I'm not letting you guys off the hook yet xD probably another chapter or two, then the epilogue… and that epilogue is gonna be epic, cause I decided lol


End file.
